Black Lagoon
by Noan
Summary: UAYAOI Sank est un pays prospère et sa capitale SankCity est une ville modèle. Mais toute médaille a un revers, et le revers de Sank, c'est le Black Lagoon....
1. Chapter 1

**Ne pensez pas que je vais laisser toutes mes autres histoires en stand by pour celle-ci, que nenni!!**

**Mais il se trouve que j'ai eu tout le temps du mode pour paufinner plusieurs histoires dont la suite du Prince Enchanteur qui devrait être en ligne Lundi !!**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi.**

**Résumé: Sank est un pays prospère et sa capitale Sank-City est une ville modèle. Mais toute médaille a un revers, et le revers de Sank, c'est le Black Lagoon...**

**Petite note: Je dois cette histoire aux histoires plus glauques les unes que les autres d'Ephemeris. Donc, cette fic lui est dédicacée!!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Prologue :**

-

-

Sank….

Une ville immense, un pays presque à elle toute seule.

Une ville riche où la moitié des plus grosses fortunes de la planète ont un pied à terre si ce n'est leur résidence principale.

Une ville bien sous tous rapports, politiquement correct, avec un gouvernement qui respecte ses engagements, ou du moins essaye-t-il, une présidente qui fait bonne figure sur la scène mondiale et un P.I.B à faire pâlir d'envie les états voisins.

Un vrai paradis pour les enfants et leurs parents, plantés d'espaces verts, d'écoles à la réputation mondiale.

Une ville où la culture y est omniprésente, dans ses musées, dans ses salles de concerts ou de cinémas, où le sport aussi a une place importante tant avec son palais omnisports pouvant accueillir 100 000 personnes que par sa plage immense où les compétitions de surf ou de voile se disputaient régulièrement.

Une ville propre et saine où l'Etat mettait un point d'honneur à aider la recherche médicale, ayant mis à sa disposition un centre hospitalier où les dernières technologies côtoyaient les meilleurs médecins et chercheurs.

Une ville sûre, parfaitement bien défendu par une police de proximité qui appliquait le précepte du « il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. »

Une ville aux habitants heureux et souriants.

Une vraie photo de carte postale que la jeune Présidente, Réléna Peacecraft représentait avec élégance dans toutes les réunions au sommet avec les autres chefs d'Etat.

Une jeune femme à l'image de son pays et de sa capitale…

Une ville parfaite…

Mais toute médaille a un revers un peu moins reluisant, plus politiquement incorrect, un quartier qui fait mentir tous les politiciens si bien pensant…

Le quartier maudit, le no-man's-land de la police sankienne, un empire dans une république..

Black Lagoon…

-

Le lagon noir…

Marais putride où dealers, assassins et autres déchets de la société foisonnent à la nuit tombée.

Au crépuscule, cet entrelacs de ruelles sordides et de coupes gorges se réveillaient, révélant sa face immonde et vérolée.

Un immense quartier où se regroupe toute la lie du peuple, ceux que les gens politiquement corrects rejètent avant de venir les rejoindre à minuit.

Un quartier où les putes croisent les dealers, où les belles Bentleys croisent les SDF, où les artistos en manque de sensations croisent ceux qui leur servent de sous-fifres quand le soleil brille encore…

Un quartier où le vice efface les différences sociales, où les perversions ramènent tous les hommes à leur état animal.

Un quartier où la voix du plus fort fait office de loi.

Un quartier où la loi est celle de Duane Umberto Maxwell.

-

L'empire Maxwell….

Proxénétisme, drogue, meurtres, détournement de fonds, corruption, tables de jeux clandestines…

Delano Maxwell, petite frappe du gang Kushrénada avait, en quelques années, repris tous les trafics, usant de son statut de fils du lagon alors que le Prince, comme se plaisait à se faire appeler le chef du clan, n'était qu'un fils de la haute qui trouvait amusant d'élargir son terrain de jeu.

A 40 ans, Black Lagoon ne vivait et ne jurait que par lui.

Et il avait transmis son pouvoir à son fils à sa mort.

Une crise cardiaque l'avait emporté à 53 ans et personne, ni ses hommes de main, ni les flics n'avaient cherché à savoir si sa mort était naturelle ou pas.

Duane Umberto, dit Duo, s'était déjà taillé une solide réputation de tueur avec un caractère à la taille de l'empire qu'il venait de recevoir en héritage.

Si certains avaient cru pouvoir récupérer une partie du territoire, ils avaient vite désenchanté, pieds et poings liés dans le Golfe de Sank.

-

Quand tous les petits problèmes liés à la succession furent résolus, Duo reprit les rênes avec une main de maître.

Il avait vite imposé sa propre loi, sensiblement différente de son père.

Il était toujours le maître absolument de la prostitution, de l'écoulement de drogue, de la corruption, du jeu illégal mais les règles avaient changé.

Il n'était plus à la tête d'un gang puissant mais d'un véritable état dans l'état.

A chaque bisness, un commandant en chef.

A chaque bisness, toute une hiérarchie incroyablement organisée.

Et à chaque bisness, une loi que tout le monde devait respecter sous peine d'aller dire bonjour aux poissons.

Tous ces changements avaient provoqué une vraie houle parmi les habitués de son père mais les exemples avaient vite remis les dissidents dans le droit chemin et rare étaient à présent les esclandres dans ce quartier pourri de la ville de Sank.

-

A 25 ans, Duo Maxwell était le maître incontesté de Black Lagoon.

* * *

**J'espère que ce petit prologue vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche...**

**Kisu à ma Siashini-san adorée: désolée, je n'ai pas pu attendre que tu corriges ce texte après autant de temps sans nouvelles de moi sur ffnet !!! Tu auras les autres chap' en exclu, promis!!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	2. Chapter 2

**En avant pour le 1er chapitre!!!**

**Warning: Lime/Lemon à la fin de ce chapitre!!**

**Petite note: Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic est un 2x1 !!!**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi...sauf Noa !!!**

**Merci à Siashini-san pour sa correction rapide!!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Chapitre 1 :**

-

-

Portant tranquillement une cigarette à ses lèvres, Duo balayait la salle de son regard pénétrant.

Il était rentré quelques heures plus tôt d'un important voyage d'affaires sur L1 et il s'était octroyé une petite pause bien méritée au restaurant de son bordel le plus huppé : L'Orchidée.

-

L'Orchidée…

Un bordel de luxe au cœur même d'un building flambant neuf auquel Duo apportait beaucoup d'attentions.

Un choix hétéroclite de jeunes femmes et de jeunes hommes à la beauté parfois douce, parfois ravageuse mais jamais vulgaire.

Un décor digne des plus belles estampes japonaises où les beautés que le « Shinigami » choisissait lui-même étaient dorlotées, choyées pour offrir aux clients qui avaient les moyens, une prestation de qualité.

Un restaurant où les saveurs du monde entier avaient leur place sur la carte, tandis que ses filles ou ses gars - une vingtaine de jeunes gens environ- assuraient le spectacle, soit au service, soit sur la petite scène au fond de la salle.

-

A moitié affalé sur un canapé dans un coin relativement sombre du bar qui jouxtait le restaurant, le jeune homme vêtu de son éternelle chemise noire à moitié déboutonnée et d'un jean très ajusté de la même couleur, se détendait en écoutant la mélodie mélancolique d'un violon.

Il était tard, il pouvait entendre le brouhaha qui régnait dans le restaurant.

Duo grimaça.

Il n'aimait pas ce beau monde qui se bousculait pour manger dans son établissement, tous ses hypocrites, tous si bien pensant la journée et qui venaient se repaître de vices la nuit, lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il aimait sa vie mais qu'est-ce que cette partie-là pouvait le faire chier.

Il ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément une bouffée de nicotine.

-

Son restaurant marchait très bien, le bar qui y était rattaché aussi et le bordel ne désemplissait pas de la nuit.

Ses « pouliches » pouvaient être réservées des mois à l'avance et il venait même de conclure un important contrat sur un trafic de gundanium, terrain où il n'avait pas encore la main mise. Il avait fini par s'entendre avec le Professeur G, savant complètement fou. Duo fournissait le métal, montant du coup plusieurs entreprises sur L1 et L2, et ce fêlé fournissait le produit fini, des armes en particulier que Duo s'empresserait de vendre aux Preventers.

En plus, il allait se faire une réputation de bon samaritain sur la colonie L2.

Quelle ironie.

Le tout était parfaitement illégal puisque la récupération de ce métal était la propriété exclusive des gouvernements mais il était tellement difficile de trouver des hommes assez fous pour aller des mois dans l'espace pour récupérer les vestiges de la dernière guerre….

Et Duo en connaissait un paquet d'hommes complètement allumés pour le faire.

D'ailleurs, il devait appeler Howard. Lui aurait ce qu'il cherchait.

-

Les dernières notes du violon s'étiolèrent dans l'atmosphère enfumée du bar.

Duo ne réouvrit pas les yeux mais sourit un peu plus quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui.

« Hey Duo !! Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu devais rentrer demain ? »

Quatre Winner…

21 ans.

Beauté innocente au goût d'orient.

Il travaillait pour lui depuis presque 4 ans. Il avait été le premier gigolo que Duo avait engagé alors qu'il l'avait trouvé, déambulant d'un pas mal assuré, à peine vêtu sur le quai de Sank.

« Les négociations ont été plus rapides que prévu. »

Le maître des lieux soupira.

« Il me tardait de rentrer. Qu'est-ce que c'est moche une colonie ! »

Le rire clair de l'Arabe accueillit cette déclaration avant qu'il ne s'assoit à côté de son patron. Celui-ci leva une main et fit signe au serveur.

« Tu vas bien boire une coupe de champagne avec moi ?

-Evidemment mais je reste pas longtemps, je dois aller me préparer.

-Trowa passe ce soir ? »

Quatre rougit.

Trowa Barton.

32 ans.

Très bel homme et sculpteur renommé qui avait presque élu domicile à l'Orchidée quand il n'était pas dans son atelier ou en vadrouille à travers le monde et les colonies pour ses expositions.

Duo et lui s'étaient rencontrés justement à l'une de ses expositions, alors que le jeune truand, encore sous la coupe de son père, faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour passer le plus de temps possible loin de son géniteur.

Le jeune homme avait craqué pour les sculptures plutôt osées et ils avaient fini par devenir ami.

D'ailleurs, le restaurant et le bar abritaient plusieurs des œuvres de son ami.

« Oui. »

Trowa n'avait jamais été un client de son père et n'avait pas changé d'avis quand Duo avait repris la barre.

Par contre, même s'il ne profitait pas des avantages, le bar de l'Orchidée était devenu un de ses endroits favoris où il appréciait venir boire un martini blanc.

Mais quand Quatre était arrivé, les résolutions du jeune homme avaient tout simplement volé en éclat et il avait exigé de Duo un contrat exclusif avec le jeune Arabe.

Et ce fut avec un sourire narquois que le jeune homme lui avait fait signer les papiers d'exclusivité.

-

Le serveur arriva avec les deux coupes et les déposa sans un mot devant son patron.

Ils burent en silence, les yeux améthyste rivés sur Quatre.

Il était loin d'être idiot et aveugle et il se demandait quand est-ce que son ami, parce que le jeune blond était très vite devenu un ami, lui demanderait sa liberté pour pouvoir épouser Trowa.

Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi celui-ci payait encore pour le blond alors que c'était si évident qu'ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

« Aller file ! Je vais me faire engueuler si t'es pas prêt à l'heure ! »

Quatre lui sourit avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue et de filer dans sa chambre au 5ème étage.

-

C'était un des avantages des putains de ce club.

Les chambres réservées aux clients s'étalaient sur les deux étages au-dessus du restaurant et les 5 étages qui suivaient étaient exclusivement personnels. Aucuns clients n'avaient le droit de monter au-delà du deuxième étage sauf lorsqu'ils venaient pour la première fois.

Duo recevait tous ceux qui souhaitaient devenir client dans son bureau à l'avant-dernier étage, le dernier étant son appartement.

Le jeune homme était très scrupuleux sur le profil de sa clientèle, se donnant jusqu'à plusieurs semaines pour enquêter sur le passé et les tendances de ses futurs clients.

Il était hors de question qu'un seul de ses employés soient abîmés par un client un peu fêlé.

-

Le jeune homme s'étira et bloqua, les deux bras en l'air.

Une vive douleur dans l'épaule gauche lui rappela sournoisement qu'il venait de passer plus de 20h dans une navette. Il se massa prudemment l'épaule récalcitrante avant de songer à quelque chose de bien plus sympathique et excitant.

D'un claquement de doigt, il rappela le serveur.

Le jeune garçon, un bel éphèbe blond aux yeux noirs, encore un peu jeune pour satisfaire les clients autrement quand leur servant à boire, s'avança jusqu'à lui.

« Monsieur désire ? »

Duo détestait qu'on l'appelle « Monsieur » mais bon, il était le patron !

« Sais-tu si Noa est libre ce soir ? »

Noa Löwe.

22 ans.

Une beauté androgyne tout droit venue de Kyoto.

Il avait débarqué un jour à Sank pour faire ses études d'art et comme il avait besoin d'argent, il était venu se présenter pour devenir serveur.

Duo avait été charmé par ses cheveux argentés, son regard vert-gris légèrement bridé, sa peau dorée et sa candide naïveté.

Le patron de l'Orchidée avait accepté de le mettre à l'essai. Il n'était pas fou au point de refuser une telle beauté même s'il se cantonnait au restaurant, ça faisait toujours une excellente publicité.

Et contre tout attente, au bout de 3 mois, le jeune homme avait lui-même demandé à devenir un gigolo.

Quand Duo lui avait demandé pourquoi, Noa lui avait simplement répondu qu'il couchait de temps en temps avec certains clients, alors autant qu'il soit payé pour le faire.

Duo avait bien ri de sa franchise et avait modifié son contrat. Il était vite devenu un des favoris de son club, son art du massage avait conquis pas mal de clients.

« Non Monsieur, il faut voir avec Mr Chang.

-Ok, va me le chercher. »

Le serveur s'en fut rapidement à la recherche du gérant de l'Orchidée.

-

Wufei Chang.

27 ans.

Fils cadet d'une des plus grandes familles de Chine qui l'avait foutu à la porte quand elle avait eu vent de ses tendances bi-sexuelles.

Il avait débarqué à Sank sans un sou et s'était vite retrouvé dans le lagon à survivre à la force de ses poings.

Les hommes de son père avaient voulu lui mettre la main au collet mais le jeune asiatique, du haut de ses 16 ans les avait tous laissés sur le carreau et Delano Maxwell avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'une invitation en bonne et du forme serait la plus adaptée avec le petit rebelle.

Wufei s'était vite retrouvé en charge de la garde personnelle de Duo et il lui avait appris toutes les bases des arts martiaux.

-

« Maxwell !! T'aurais pu passer me dire que tu étais rentré, crevard !!!

-On m'a dit que tu étais occupé avec notre médecin, j'ai pas voulu te déranger ! »

Wufei grogna de l'allusion à Sally et s'installa sans préavis à côté de son patron.

« Bon alors ? L1 ? C'est comment ?

-Moche !

-Mais encore ?

-Un excellent endroit pour faire des affaires.

-Ravi de l'entendre…. Bien, pourquoi tu me fais appeler en plein milieu du service alors que je suis en plein ronds de jambes ?

-Tu devrais me dire merci !

-Non, parce que ça retarde ma tournée et je vais encore finir à pas d'heure !

-Râleur… »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-

Lors de sa prise de pouvoir, Wufei était resté au service de son ami mais plus en tant que garde du corps, le jeune Maxwell avait grandi et très bien appris ses leçons de kung-fu.

Duo ne l'avait pas laissé partir et avait insisté pour qu'il s'occupe de la sécurité de ses employés.

L'Asiatique avait accepté et de fil en aiguille, il s'était retrouvé à gérer toutes les maisons closes du châtain et à s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous bien traités.

-

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Noa est libre ce soir ?

-Noa ?

-Hm. »

Wufei fait un léger signe au serveur et alluma une cigarette.

« Et bien, c'est son soir de congé mais il doit être dans sa chambre.

-Fais-le appeler.

-C'est tout ce que tu voulais ?

-Hm. »

L'Asiatique remercia le serveur d'un signe de tête et trempa ses lèvres dans le saké.

D'un geste rapide, il plongea sa main sous le pan de sa tunique chinoise rouge et prit son portable dans la poche de son pantalon noir.

« _Allo ?_

-C'est Wufei.

-_Ohayo Wufei-san !_ _Que me vaut votre appel?_

-Hm. Duo est là et il veut te voir.

_-Duo-sama est rentré ?_

-Oui.

_-J'arrive. »_

Le brun rangea son gsm avant de finir son verre et de se lever.

« Il arrive. Je retourne à ma séance quotidienne de diplomatie avancée.

-Bonne chance. »

Le brun grimaça.

« Maxwell ?

-Hum ?

-Ferme-là ! »

Le rire franc du châtain accompagna le Chinois jusqu'à la porte entre le restaurant et le bar.

-

Duo s'installait plus confortablement sur le canapé rouge sang quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et qu'une douce voix murmura doucement à son oreille.

« Konbanwa Duo-sama.

-Hello Beauty."

Le jeune homme délaissa les épaules et vint s'asseoir à la place qu'occupait Wufei quelques instants plus tôt.

Le châtain eut un sourire en coin.

Noa portait le kimono ouvert sur les cuisses, réservé aux hôtes qui ne s'occupaient exclusivement que de clients en quête d'un jeune mâle.

Le vêtement noir et gris métal brodé de fleurs d'orchidée rehaussait sensiblement le teint chaud du jeune homme et laissait apparaître une épaule dorée en plus de ses longues jambes glabres.

« Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

-Plutôt oui. Et toi ? Pas de problèmes pendant mon absence.

-Non. Personne n'oserait de toute façon.

-Mieux vaut se méfier de l'eau qui dort. »

Le rire clair de Noa chatouilla les oreilles de Duo et d'un mouvement brutal, il attrapa son poignet pour le tirer jusqu'à lui et l'embrasser voracement.

L'Asiatique ne put retenir un gémissement quand l'autre main de son patron glissa sous la soie du kimono pour attraper une de ses fesses.

« Je suis de repos. » Murmura Noa tout contre ses lèvres.

« Tu seras payé double. On monte. »

Duo relâcha son étreinte et se leva.

-

Ils montèrent rapidement au 1er, dans une des chambres réservées à la clientèle.

Aucuns des hôtes que Duo avait pris n'avaient mis les pieds dans sa chambre et jamais, il ne se serait permis d'entrer dans leur chambre pour le faire.

Ils entrèrent dans la 1ère chambre libre qu'ils trouvèrent et le jeune Asiatique se retrouva pressé contre la porte par le corps de son patron, celle-ci tout juste refermée.

Duo attrapa ses cuisses et les noua haut sur ses hanches, dévoilant à ses doigts inquisiteurs son intimité nue - il avait interdit le port de sous-vêtements sous le kimono.

La châtain dévorait sa nuque alors que son bassin poussait contre l'entrejambe tendu du Japonais.

Noa ne retenait pas ses gémissements et il cria quand deux doigts le pénétrèrent d'un coup. Duo était toujours brutal avec lui et il s'en foutait, il aimait ce rapport de force, sa condition de putain l'empêchant de protester, ne faisait que l'exciter un peu plus.

Quand le châtain le jugea suffisamment dilaté, il le relâcha.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Le désir rendait sa voix plus rauque et cinglante. Ce n'était pas une suggestion mais un ordre auquel Noa se plia avec lascivité.

Il s'écarta de la porte et défit tout doucement le large morceau de tissu qui retenait l'ensemble autour de sa taille. Il entendait la respiration lourde de Duo et chaque fois, il essayait de lui faire perdre patience mais le châtain attendit, ses yeux rendus presque noirs par l'excitation. La soie glissa sur sa peau et Noa n'eut pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à son « client » qu'il se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le lit.

Duo se positionna, toujours vêtu, au-dessus de lui et mordilla sa nuque. Le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière en cambrant le dos.

Bordel qu'il aimait ça.

La langue de son patron glissa jusqu'aux creux de ses reins le faisant gémir sourdement d'anticipation et il couina quand la langue passa entre ses fesses.

Il écarta les jambes en remontant son bassin le plus haut possible s'ouvrant complètement à la bouche qui s'évertuait à lubrifier son anus. Son sexe pulsait douloureusement mais il savait que s'il se touchait, Duo pourrait très bien quitter la pièce sans un mot.

Il en avait fait l'expérience et n'était pas prêt de recommencer. Il ne pouvait que remuer le cul en attendant le bon vouloir de Duo.

Celui-ci s'amusait de la docilité de son amant un moment puis il défit son jean, le baissant juste au-dessous des cuisses.

Noa manqua de jouir en entendant le bruit métallique de la fermeture éclair et se tendit au maximum en arrière.

Duo prit le temps d'attraper un préservatif et de se protéger.

Le garçon aux cheveux courts tremblait de tous ses membres et cria quand le sexe gonflé de son patron l'investit d'une seule poussée accompagnée d'un grognement presque animal.

L'Asiatique haletait en murmurant des « encore » et des « plus fort » tandis que Duo s'enfonçait en lui avec force, les mains crispées durement sur ses hanches.

Quand il sentit la jouissance venir, Duo le redressa sur ses cuisses et fit pivoter sa tête pour l'embrasser durement.

Noa jouit en longs spasmes et Duo le suivit de peu, après deux coups de reins puissants.

Ils s'affalèrent sur le matelas, reprenant peu à peu leur respiration.

« Toujours aussi étroit… »

Noa sourit de la remarque, prenant le compliment pour ce qu'il était.

Le châtain resta ainsi allongé, le temps de reprendre une respiration normale et se leva en direction de la petite salle de bain attenante à chaque chambre pour se débarrasser du préservatif et se nettoyer sommairement du sperme qui le maculait.

Noa ne bougea pas, encore un peu perdu dans les limbes de son propre plaisir et sursauta quand son patron lui mit une claque sur les fesses avant de sortir.

-

Duo prit le chemin de l'ascenseur pour monter jusqu'à ses appartements.

Le voyage l'avait tellement crevé qu'il en avait oublié de demander un massage à Noa et l'avait pris sans préambule.

Une partie de la tension qu'il avait accumulée pendant son voyage s'était évaporée dans le corps de l'Asiatique et le reste disparut sous une bonne douche.

Le jeune homme s'endormit comme une masse, bien loin de se douter que le lendemain, une rencontre bouleverserait sa vie.

-

-

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant?**

**A bientôt.  
Kisu.**

**Noan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien... Que dire...**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi sauf Noa**

**Résumé: Toutes les plus belles villes ont leur reflet dans un miroir. Et le miroir de Sank se nomme le Black Lagoon.**

**Merci à Siashini pour sa correction!!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 2 :**

-

-

C'était la 1ère fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans cette ville où il était né.

Sa mère avait fui Sank et la pègre de Black Lagoon, trop consciente des représailles si on la prenait entrain de faire le trottoir sans maqu'.

Heero regarda autour de lui.

C'était exactement comme sa mère le lui avait décrit.

Il n'eut pas de mal à se repérer et était presque arrivé à destination.

-

Heero était un jeune homme à l'allure si féminine que son corps lui avait permis de manger dès l'âge de 12 ans.

Ses cheveux courts bruns retombaient sur son visage d'une manière totalement désordonnée, projetant sur ses yeux bleus de Prusse, une ombre qui avait envoûté bien des hommes.

-

Il déambulait tranquillement dans les rues sordides comme s'il se promenait, s'attirant les regards hallucinés de la plus part des passants.

Il pouvait lire dans leurs yeux qu'ils le ou la d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas toujours évident, prenait pour un fou à sortir ainsi, sans escorte, au crépuscule au milieu de tous ces truands sans foi ni loi.

Heero s'en foutait.

Il n'était pas si fragile qu'il en avait l'air et pourrait parfaitement se défendre contre un agresseur même si celui-ci faisait le double de son poids.

-

Chaque angle de rue appelait un souvenir à sa mémoire.

Lui qui n'avait jamais vu ces pavés sales avait clairement en mémoire les images que sa mère avait elle-même imprimés dans sa tête à force de lui raconter son histoire.

Il avait grandi ici, en esprit.

Il en connaissait les codes et les lois, il savait le nom de chaque rue, de chaque établissement, se disant même « tiens, ça a changé ici » quand une enseigne en avait remplacé une autre.

Heero avait grandi à des milles d'ici mais il en était pas moins un fils du lagon.

-

Encore 500m environ, il serait à destination et sa vengeance pourrait enfin commencer.

S'il y a bien une chose que sa mère lui avait enseigné, c'était la haine de ce quartier pourri. Un endroit où une jeune femme de 18 ans s'était faite violer sans qu'aucun passant n'intervienne, assistant même au spectacle et quand elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte, son proxénète l'avait foutue à la porte manu militari avec un poignet cassé et trois côtes fêlées en punition.

Oh, elle avait bien sûr porté plainte pour le viol mais les flics avaient eu peur de s'attaquer au territoire du Black Lagoon.

Salie, brisée et avec un enfant en bas âge, elle était retournée comme elle avait pu dans son pays natal qu'elle avait quitté sur un coup de tête avec un homme qui l'avait laissée tomber quelques semaines après son arrivée à Sank.

-

Heero avait subi son histoire en plus de son alcoolisme qui la rendait violente et de ses passes qu'elle faisait dans leur minuscule chambre de bonne.

Il avait vite appris à voler pour manger puisque ce que sa mère gagnait partait systématiquement dans le saké et l'opium.

Puis il avait volé des livres quand il avait enfin su écrire et lire, petit cadeau d'un régulier de sa mère qui regrettait probablement d'être marié, ne pouvant ainsi épouser la belle Asiatique.

Parce qu'elle était belle sa mère malgré ses vices.

Et il avait hérité de sa beauté asiatique. Il n'avait que les yeux de son père.

-

Heero serra brusquement les poings et les dents.

Devant lui, à une centaine de mètres tout au plus se dressait le bordel le plus sélect de tout le lagon, l'Orchidée.

Il était là pour ça, pour se faire embaucher.

Il n'aimait pas se faire troncher pour du fric mais si c'était le seul moyen d'arriver à ses fins alors il le ferait volontiers.

Ne ditons pas que la fin justifie les moyens ?

Et c'était le seul moyen d'approcher celui qu'il rendait responsable de la déchéance de sa mère et de sa vie minable.

Delano Maxwell.

Il était venu tout droit de Tokyo pour faire la peau à ce salaud.

-

Sa mère était morte, il y avait tout juste quelques semaines, le laissant seul, à la rue et sans un sou.

Le propriétaire de la chambre où ils vivaient tous les deux avait exigé qu'il dégage puisque sa mère n'était plus là pour payer le loyer en nature.

Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour rassembler suffisamment d'argent pour venir jusqu'à Sank et il avait cru que tout son monde, toute sa vengeance s'écroulait quand il apprit, à son arrivée, que Delano Maxwell était mort depuis bientôt 6 ans.

Il avait eu la nausée pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à qu'il apprenne que ce salaud avait un fils qui avait repris toutes les affaires de son père.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu mais le fils ne devait pas être mieux que le père de toute façon, il débarrasserait cette ville d'un pourri.

C'était sa nouvelle cible : Duo Maxwell.

-

Heero sentit son cœur s'accélérer à l'approche de son but.

Il avait volé quelques vêtements pour être tout à fait présentable et avait pris une douche dans l'appartement qu'il avait cambriolé.

Il était beau et il le savait.

Il avait l'expérience aussi.

Il était persuadé d'être embauché.

Il accéléra son allure et son esprit tout à son plan, il n'entendit pas le bruit sourd des pas lourds qui le suivaient.

-

Brusquement, il se sentit partir en arrière, une grosse main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son et fut durement balancé contre un mur.

Il gémit de douleur et plusieurs rires gras se firent entendre.

Prudemment, Heero ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à face avec 4 gros loubards aux sourires concupiscents qui laissaient courir leurs regards pleins d'avidité sur son corps.

« K'so » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Ce n'était pas possible, pensa-t-il, pas si prêt du but.

Il se releva malgré la douleur qui irradiait son épaule et fit face.

« Et Joe !! La petite demoiselle veut se battre !!

T'as raison beauté, ça en sera que meilleur !! »

Les quatre hommes rirent de nouveau avant de se jeter sur lui, abattant violemment leurs poings sur son corps.

Il essaya tant qu'il put de se défendre mais un coup dans l'estomac lui coupa momentanément la respiration et il se retrouva très vite sous un des gars, cloué au sol par son poids.

Il ravala un couinement apeuré quand son tee-shirt lui fut arraché.

-

-

Hilde fit au revoir de la main à ses camarades de fac où elle suivait des cours d'histoire littéraire et rejoignit Wufei qui l'attendait à quelques mètres de là.

Tous les jeudis soirs, la jeune femme finissait les cours à 20h et Duo ne voulait pas qu'elle rentre seule, même en prenant un taxi.

Il était très bien placé pour savoir ce qu'elle encourrait comme danger.

Elle embrassa la joue de l'Asiatique.

« Teri croit que tu es mon petit ami. »

Wufei haussa un sourcil.

« Je lui ai dit que tu étais mon cousin et définitivement casé.

Hm.

Oh rigole un peu Wu' !! »

Hilde était une des rares à travailler à l'Orchidée sans pour autant être à la disposition des clients.

Elle chantait le soir, au restaurant.

-

Elle avait presque grandi avec Duo.

La jeune femme était arrivée à l'âge de 6 ans dans un des bordels de son père, offerte à tous les pervers qui préféraient les mômes.

Elle avait subi ce calvaire pendant près de 9 ans, jusqu'à la mort de Delano et quand Duo avait repris les affaires, il l'avait sorti du circuit de la prostitution et l'avait presque obligé à reprendre ses études tout en lui offrant le gîte et le couvert.

La jeune Allemande avait un peu protesté, souhaitant se rendre utile et toutes les récriminations du jeune homme quant aux mauvais traitements qu'elle avait subi n'y firent rien et il accepta de lui offrir la place de chanteuse dans son restaurant.

Hilde aimait beaucoup Duo et même s'il ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante de lui avoir permis de voir une autre vie.

-

Côte à côte, Hilde et Wufei parlaient de tout et de rien tout en marchant.

Elle lui parla de ses études, il lui parla de Sally.

Elle était un peu la confidente de tout ce beau monde qui vivait à l'Orchidée.

Ils marchèrent presque une bonne heure avant d'arriver dans le lagon.

Instinctivement, Wufei se mit sur ses gardes et Hilde diminua sensiblement le volume de ses paroles.

La nuit commençait tout juste à tomber et malgré le visage connu de l'Asiatique, il valait mieux faire attention, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un abruti épris de sensations fortes.

-

A un peu moins de 200m de l'établissement, Hilde s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille.

« T'as pas entendu un truc ? »

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le vit tendu comme un arc.

Brusquement, il partit en courant en jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, dans les ruelles adjacentes.

Hilde le suivit aussi vite qu'elle le put et le vit stopper quelques mètres devant elle.

« Hey !! Vous !! »

-

Wufei n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Pourtant Duo avait été formel et les exemples avaient été nombreux pour dissuader ces pratiques dans le lagon.

Mais devant lui, 4 mecs étaient presque en train de violer un jeune garçon, pratiquement devant la porte de son parton.

A son injonction, les quatre loubards relevèrent le nez.

« Tiens, tiens, tu veux participer à la petite fête mon mignon !! »

Hilde arriva à ce moment là et poussa un cri en voyant le corps du jeune garçon en sang au sol.

« Et les gars, regardez ce qui arrive !! »

Wufei se tourna vers Hilde en lui disant de courir prévenir Duo ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire puis il se mit en position de combat.

-

Hilde déboula comme une folle dans l'immeuble et trouva Duo au bar.

« DUO !!!

Hilde ? Où est Wu….

Il est en train de se battre !!! Va le rejoindre !!

QUOI ???

Des violeurs !! Un jeune garçon…. »

La jeune femme était complètement essoufflée mais suivit quand même son ami quand celui-ci passa devant elle en courant.

Avant de sortir, il posa son regard noir de colère sur elle.

« Toi ! Tu restes là !! »

Hilde voulut protester mais Noa qui se trouvait là, lui prit le bras et la ramena au bar où il lui servit un verre de schnaps.

-

Duo déboula dans la ruelle.

Wufei se débrouillait bien mais les quatre gars avaient sorti couteaux et barres à mine. L'Asiatique avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se laisser toucher et il soupira, soulagé quand son patron entra à son tour dans la bagarre.

En peu de temps, ils les assommèrent.

Duo reprit un peu son souffle et se dirigea vers le corps inanimé du jeune garçon avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Wufei par-dessus son épaule.

« Va chercher Rashid et emmène-moi ça à la cave ! Je vais leur faire passer l'envie de recommencer et préviens Sally que j'arrive avec un blessé. »

Le châtain défit sa chemise et s'agenouilla près du garçon. Il retira les lambeaux de vêtements et détailla un peu les blessures.

Il allait avoir quelques bleus, sa lèvre était fendue ainsi que son arcade. Il aurait de bonnes courbatures mais il y avait plus de peur que de mal.

Duo retira sa chemise et l'enroula dedans avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il attendit que Wufei revienne et lorsque celui-ci arriva deux minutes plus tard avec Rashid, il rentra.

-

Noa et Hilde l'accueillirent et le précédèrent jusqu'au bureau du médecin qui se trouvait au 1er étage des appartements privés.

Duo installa le blessé sur la table d'auscultation et redescendit au sous-sol faire comprendre à ces quatre imbéciles qu'on ne chassait pas sur le territoire d'un Maxwell.

Noa resta aider Sally tandis qu'Hilde redescendait à son tour une fois que la doctoresse l'ait rassurée sur l'état de santé du jeune garçon.

-

-

Heero se réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

Il eut un peu de mal à se situer.

Il n'avait jamais dormi dans un matelas aussi moelleux et il chercha où est-ce qu'il s'était endormi.

Il se redressa brusquement quand le viol lui revint en mémoire.

« AHHHHHHHHHHH !!! »

La douleur le prit par surprise, irradiant dans tout son corps et l'obligea à se rallonger.

« Tu es enfin réveillé. »

Une voix féminine lui fit tourner la tête vers la droite et une petite brune aux yeux bleus lui sourit.

« Tu sais que tu as eu de la chance… On est arrivé à temps avec Wufei.

Hmmmm….

Ouais, je sais, tu dois avoir mal mais je te rassure, tu n'as pas été violé. »

Heero la regarda plus attentivement et soupira.

« Tu n'as rien de casser non plus mais il va falloir te reposer, c'est le médecin qui l'a dit. Bon, je vais prévenir le chef que t'es réveillé… Tu as peut-être faim ou soif aussi, tant que j'y suis ?

A boire, s'il vous plait.

Oh, tu peux me tutoyer, je m'appelle Hilde. »

Sur ce, la jeune femme sortit, le laissant seul.

Le jeune homme se redressa précautionneusement, s'assit en reposant son dos contre un gros coussin puis observa attentivement la chambre.

Elle était relativement grande. Les murs étaient peints d'une belle couleur bleu clair et les meubles étaient tout noir, sûrement une imitation ébène.

Toute la pièce respirait le calme et son regard tomba sur l'immense baie vitrée d'où l'on pouvait voir les lumières de la ville de Sank.

C'était la 1ère fois qu'il voyait un endroit aussi beau et se demanda où est-ce qu'il avait atterri quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Il pensa revoir la jeune fille mais ce fut un homme superbe qui entra portant un plateau-repas.

-

-

Hilde descendit chercher son patron, toujours au sous-sol.

Un long frisson d'horreur remonta son échine.

Elle avait passé une partie de son enfance dans les sous-sols de l'ancien QG du père de Duo et ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle aimait se rappeler le plus, les marques qui restaient sur son corps le faisaient très bien.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un petit hall blanc où une porte au fond donnait sur les cellules.

Elle ravala un relent de bile avant d'appuyer sur un interphone.

-

Un grésillement précéda un hurlement qui glaça la jeune femme.

« Ouais ? »

Une voix masculine, sûrement celle de Rashid mais elle n'en était pas sûre, la ramena à la réalité.

« Heu… Dis à Duo que son invité est réveillé.

Ok ! »

L'interphone coupa et Hilde relâcha sa respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

Elle ne se ferait jamais à ce côté de Duo.

D'accord, c'était un bon moyen pour se faire respecter mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre le plaisir qu'il en retirait.

-

La jeune femme n'attendit que quelques minutes que Duo arrive.

Celui-ci entra par la porte du fond.

Hilde eut un recul en le voyant. Ses mains étaient maculées de sang et une longue trace du liquide carmin couvrait sa joue gauche. Ses vêtements noirs luisaient par endroit.

Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, était sans doute le sourire cruel qui s'étalait sur le visage de son patron.

C'était dans ces instants là qu'Hilde comprenait comment Duo avait pu maintenir l'ordre dans le Lagon et en devenir le maître incontesté.

« Le petit est réveillé ?

Oui Duo.

Ok, fais préparer un plateau et monte le. Laisse le dans le hall, je le lui emmènerais quand j'aurais pris une douche. »

Hilde ne se fit pas prier et remonta au restaurant.

-

Duo remonta jusqu'à chez lui et se retint d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur le jeune homme avant d'aller prendre une douche.

La torture avait excité ses sens et il n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas avoir vu le superbe corps de son invité forcé malgré les coups.

Il se fit violence et entra dans la salle de bain.

Il fronça le nez en songeant à toutes les traces de sang qu'il allait laisser sur le marbre noir. Puis laissant de côté se problème que ses femmes de ménage s'empresseraient de résoudre, il activa l'eau.

Il se débarrassa de ses fringues couvertes de sang, il défit sa natte et se glissa avec un soupir satisfait sous le jet d'eau brûlant.

-

Il commençait à se sécher quand il entendit la porte d'entrée.

Parfait.

Il passa dans sa chambre pour enfiler un jean et une chemise noire qu'il ne prit pas la peine de boutonner et attacha rapidement ses cheveux encore humides en simple catogan.

Enfin prêt, il prit le plateau d'une main et il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami de l'autre.

Il se figea un quart de seconde quand son regard croisa celui, bleu de Prusse, de son invité.

-

-

Heero le regarda s'approcher de lui.

Les yeux sombres qui le scrutait lui hérissaient la nuque, un frisson hésitant entre la peur et l'excitation qui le laissa légèrement haletant.

Le châtain déposa le plateau sur ses genoux et il le regarda s'asseoir avec une classe très décontractée sur le fauteuil qu'Hilde avait occupé une partie de la soirée.

« Tu as eu de la chance que Chang passe dans le coin. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là à une heure pareille ? »

La profonde voix un peu rauque de l'homme déstabilisa Heero.

Ne voyant pas de réponse venir, Duo émit un petit claquement de langue impatient.

Heero eut presque l'impression d'entendre un claquement de fouet et préféra continuer à ignorer la question.

« Où suis-je ? »

Duo haussa un sourcil. Il aimait bien qu'on réponde à ses questions.

Il laissa passer pour cette fois. Le gamin n'était pas du coin sinon il l'aurait déjà repéré, et il apprendrait très vite à respecter les règles s'il voulait vivre et survivre dans le lagon.

« Tu es à l'Orchidée. »

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux, sincèrement surpris. Le Destin avait le chic pour se foutre de lui.

« Qui es-tu ? »

La voix claqua de nouveau aux oreilles du métis.

Il sentait très bien quel genre d'homme était en face de lui.

Du genre dangereux.

Très dangereux.

Et cela l'excitait outrageusement.

Il avait manqué de se faire violer quelques heures plutôt et son corps, pourtant marqué, réagissait à cette aura de sang que dégageait l'homme en face de lui.

Il était très heureux qu'il fusse dans un lit, le drap ainsi que le plateau posé sur ses jambes dissimulait très bien son début d'érection.

« Je m'appelle Heero Yuy.

Hm. Et pourquoi tu traînais dans le quartier avec ta gueule de jeune premier ? Tu voulais te suicider ? Je connais des moyens moins douloureux ! »

Un sourire cynique étira les lèvres de Duo et Heero sentit le tourment de ses reins se renforcer. Il se reprit comme il put et sourit un peu.

« Je venais ici. »

Duo haussa un sourcil.

Jusqu'à présent, il était pratiquement affalé dans le fauteuil, les jambes négligemment croisées.

Il se redressa, décroisa les jambes et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux avant de poser sa tête sur ses paumes, un éclat intéressé illuminait ses yeux.

« Et pourquoi ?

Je viens d'arriver en ville et j'ai besoin d'argent. On m'a dit que je pourrais trouver du travail ici. »

Duo sentait que le jeune garçon ne lui disait pas toute la vérité mais, une fois remis, le môme serait indubitablement d'une grande beauté et à n'en pas douter, il ferait fureur auprès des clients.

« Tu as quel âge ?

19 ans.

Tu sais au moins où tu voulais mettre les pieds ?

Hn.

Ok. Et tu voulais quelle place ?

Peu importe du moment que ça paye bien.

Et si on t'avait mis dans les bras de clients ?

Ca me va, j'ai l'habitude. »

Duo fit une petite moue, il aurait bien aimé l'avoir vierge.

-

Devant son silence, Heero commença à manger sans plus se préoccuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'un détail le frappe.

« Et vous, vous êtes ? »

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Duo.

« Je suis le patron. Duo Maxwell. »

Heero recracha sa soupe et écarquilla les yeux.

Duo ria, content de son effet et se leva.

L'Asiatique prit cette révélation en pleine figure. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que ce bel homme soit sa cible.

« Tu restes ici le temps de te remettre sur pied et on reparlera de ta possible embauche plus tard. Quand tu auras fini de manger, tu as une sonnette sur ta droite. Sonne, quelqu'un viendra chercher le plateau. »

Le châtain lui adressa un salut avant de sortir.

-

-

Heero, une fois remis de sa surprise, soupira.

Le Destin pouvait s'avérer être un vrai salaud.

Pourquoi fallait-il que celui dont la mort vengerait la vie que sa mère et lui avaient eu soit si séduisant et charismatique.

Mais il ne devait pas faillir.

Au besoin, il se servirait de cette attirance pour obtenir une place privilégiée auprès de lui et alors, il le tuerait, en toute intimité.

-

-

**Parce que les lecteurs lisent plus facilement les notes en fin de chapitre, je vais écrire ici une petite note.**

**PETITE NOTE IMPORTANE!!!**

**J'ai eu vent hier d'une petite vendetta contre un auteur de fics Harry Potter que j'aime beaucoup: Mambanoir.**

**Il semblerait qu'un certain nombre d'auteurs, dont certaines auraient quand même pas mal de succés, reprochent à Mamba son manque de travail sur ses fics.**

**Personnellement, j'aime ce qu'elle écrit justement parce que c'est spontané et frais. Rien de compliqué, juste le plaisir de lire une petite histoire tranquille.**

**Je tenais juste à dire que FFnet était là justement pour les amateurs, et que, même si on en aime pas certains, ce que je comprends tout à fait, - je n'aime pas tout les auteurs et tous les lecteurs ne m'aiment pas -, nous sommes là juste par plaisir.**

**Ce groupe se serait inscrit sous le nom de Mambablanc et publie des parodies de Mambanoir.**

**Je trouve l'attitude stupide et je fais part de tout mon soutien à Mambanoir qui est relativement écoeurée et je la comprends.**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente fin de semaine.**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà la suite !!!**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours!!**

**Sur ce, **

**Bonne lecture**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 3 :**

-

-

Les rayons du soleil lui caressèrent le bout du nez et quand il ne put plus ignorer la clarté de la pièce, Heero ouvrit un oeil.

A en juger par la luminosité qui régnait, la matinée devait être bien avancée.

Tout doucement, pour ne pas attiser la douleur des blessures qu'il avait reçues la veille, Heero se tourna sur le dos puis sur l'autre côté afin de voir l'heure qu'il était sur le réveil qu'il avait vu la veille au soir.

-

Une voix claire mais indubitablement masculine le renseigna avant qu'il n'est ouvert un oeil en le faisant sursauter.

« Il est 10h 46. »

Heero se redressa et dévisagea le nouveau venu.

Il avait cru un instant que c'était Duo mais la voix était beaucoup trop clair et le ton beaucoup trop doux.

En effet, devant lui, assis sur le même fauteuil qu'Hilde et Duo avaient utilisé la veille se trouvait un garçon blond d'environ 22 ou 23 ans qui le regardait en souriant.

Il le vit prendre un téléphone et appeler la cuisine.

Il se tourna vers lui.

« Tu préfères du café ou du thé?

Du café. »

-

L'Asiatique s'étonnait que son garde malade est pu entrer sans qu'il ne l'entende. Il ne pouvait pas mettre ça sur le dos de la tentative de viol. Quand on avait eu l'enfance qu'il avait eu, une tentative était vraiment rare. Il n'y avait jamais eu de Wufei pour le défendre quand cela se produisait alors qu'il était dehors à la recherche de nourriture ou de clients tandis que sa mère était trop défoncée pour penser à remplir le frigo.

-

Le jeune homme en face de lui dut sentir son trouble.

« Tu as eu une forte fièvre cette nuit. Sally nous a demandé de te veiller et j'ai pris le relais de Duo à 8h.

Hn. »

Le patron l'avait veillé?

Elle était où sa horde d'hommes de main prêts à éxecuter ses moindres paroles?

Heero retint le sourire narquois qui montait à ses lèvres. Le jeune Maxwell ne semblait pas être aussi puissant que son père avait pu l'être!

Sa tache n'en sera que plus facile.

-

Le blond le sortit de ses pensées.

« Je m'appelle Quatre Winner. Et toi?

Heero Yuy. »

Quatre voulut dire autre chose mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée du plateau petit déjeuner. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir et récuperer le plateau surchargé de nourriture et d'un pot de café noir brûlant.

« Duo m'a dit que tu voulais travailler ici?

Oui, j'ai besoin d'argent.

Tu aurais pu tomber plus mal. Même si Duo a fait le ménage, il reste encore quelques types qu'il ne vaut mieux pas avoir pour patron dans le secteur. »

Heero ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement. Il avait envie de savoir comment ce gars qui respirait l'innocence avait pu finir dans ce trou à rats. Il était évident pour Heero qu'il n'avait pu une enfance aussi sordide que la sienne...

« Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. »

Le Japonais haussa un sourcil de surprise puis se décida.

« Comment tu es arrivé ici?

Oh! Ca... Eh bien, c'est une longue histoire à vrai dire.

J'ai tout mon temps. »

Quatre éclata de rire sous l'évidence.

Quand il se fut calmé, il servit une tasse de café à Heero puis en fit de même pour lui avant de se câler plus confortablement dans le fauteuil.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant du Lagon comme on dit ici. Je suis né das le désert à la limite de la frontière marocaine. Comme tu le sais peut-être, depuis la chute du Roi, le pays s'est divisé en plusieurs territoires régis par différents clans. Mon père était le chef d'un de ces clans, un des plus riches et du coup, un des plus convoités.

Il y a 6 ans, un conflit armé a éclaté. Tous les autres clans se sont ligués contre mon père et malgré l'armée qu'il avait avec lui, notre peuple fut décimé et mes parents massacrés.

On m'enleva avec mes soeurs pour être revendus comme esclaves.

J'ai été acheté au marché de Fès par un marchand Japonais. On m'a jeté à fond de cale et je n'ai plus jamais revu ni mon pays ni mes soeurs.

Pendant la traversée, j'ai sympathisé avec le matelot qui m'emmenait à manger et à boire et lorsque deux mois après notre départ le bateau a fait escale à Sank, le marin m'a fait descendre et m'a souhaité bonne chance.

Et comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai fini par déambuler dans le Lagon. Affamé, j'ai commencé à me prostituer pour mon propre compte. Je suis tombé sur une belle brochette de malades en tout genre et j'avais décidé d'en finir quand ma route a croisé celle de Duo.

Il m'a ramassé à la petite cuillère et m'a engagé ici. Il m'a sauvé la vie. »

Heero grimaça. Il ne voyait pas la différence entre se prostituer dehors ou dedans. On était qu'une pute dans un cas comme dans l'autre.

« Ne te méprends pas sur Duo. Même si les apparences sont contre lui, c'est un homme bien. Quand il m'a récupéré sur le port, je n'avais pas encore 18 ans. Il m'a offert le gîte et le couvert en échange de mes talents de violoniste.

Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais couché avec un client? »

C'était presque un cri du coeur mais il n'eut pas l'effet escompté par Heero.

Quatre rougit furieusement.

« En fait... Jusqu'à ma majorité, Duo n'a pas accepté qu'un client me touche et il en est de même avec tous ses employés. Tant qu'on est pas majeur, pas de passe. C'est la règle. Mais il a installé un autre système à la mort de son père. Certains d'entre nous sont liés par contrat avec un seul client et c'est mon cas. Quand j'eus 18 ans, Duo me présenta un de ses amis, Trowa Barton et m'annonça qu'il serait mon seul client jusqu'à ce que lui ou moi le casse. »

Heero n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

Oh pas le contrat! Il trouvait au contraire que c'était une bonne idée et ça assurait un revenu minimum à la catin qui en bénéficiait mais qu'un proxénète laisse une telle liberté à ses filles ou gars était, pour l'Asiatique, inconcevable.

« Et depuis combien de temps ça dure? »

Il crut voir Quatre rougir encore plus fort que lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il avait couché avec des clients ou non.

« 5 ans dans 3 semaines. »

Il lui annonçait ça comme on annonçait un anniversaire de mariage.

Ca sautait aux yeux d'Heero que le jeune Arabe était amoureux de son client et il trouvait ça pathétique.

-

Ils n'échangèrent plus aucunes paroles pendant qu'ils déjeunèrent.

Heero se retenait comme il le pouvait de se jeter sur toute cette nourriture. Jamais il n'avait eu droit à un tel festin et il en profitait.

Ce petit déjeuner était peut-être un cadeau mais il se doutait bien que ses prochains repas seraient à payer de sa personne.

-

Quand il eut terminé, Heero déposa le plateau vide sur le sol à côté de lui et tenta de se lever mais une douleur fulgurante au côté le fit se plier en deux.

Quatre le rattrapa et le rallongea sur le lit.

« Sally a dit que tu devais te reposer et Duo a interdit que tu te lèves au moins pendant deux jours. »

Heero, qui s'était toujours occupé de lui-même et jusque là avec succès sentait la colère poindre le bout de son nez mais peu désireux d'en faire faire les frais à l'Arabe qui n'avait rien demandé préféra passer sur le sujet. Il aurait bien le temps de se lever quand il n'aurait plus de chaperon.

« Où est le patron? »

Quatre lui sourit bizarrement.

« A cette heure-ci, il doit arriver au Peacemillion où il doit déjeuner avec la Présidente Peacecraft. »

Heero écarquilla les yeux et remercia le Ciel d'être confortablement installé.

Il devait peut-être revoir son jugement.

Duo Maxwell était peut-être finalement plus puissant que son père et peut-être aussi beaucoup plus dangereux que ne le laissait paraître l'histoire que Quatre lui avait raconté.

-

-

**Merci pour vos marques de soutiens pour Mambanoir!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	5. Chapter 5

**désolé pour cet énorme retard mais je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'écrire et plutôt que d'écrire un truc insipide, j'ai préféré attendre.**

**Merci à Siashini pour sa correction.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture.**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 4 :**

-

-

Elégant dans son costume crème coupé sur mesure sur une chemise noire et agrémenté d'un bouton de rose rouge, Duo ôta le borsalino blanc qui retenait sa lourde tresse en entrant au Peacemillion.

Le maître d'hôtel vint à sa rencontre et inclina brièvement la tête.

« Bonjour Mr Maxwell. »

Un sourire chaleureux étira les lèvres pleines du natté.

« Bonjour Alfred. J'ai une table réservée à mon nom. »

Le Dit-Alfred, monument de l'illustre hôtel-restaurant le « Peacemillion », autrefois construit par un des ancêtres de Rélena Peacecraft était l'hôtel le plus chic de Sank, précéda son client au milieu du labyrinthe de tables.

Tout en présentant sa table habituelle à Duo, dans le fond de la salle, face à l'immense baie vitrée qui offrait un panorama unique du parc Noventa, Alfred lui indiqua que Mlle Rélena serait légèrement en retard.

Duo ne s'en formalisa pas, c'était une femme après tout, et se commanda un martini blanc pour attendre son amie.

Duo n'eut guère le temps de râler contre les femmes et leur manie de se faire désirer qu'un de ses meilleurs clients et ami se présenta à sa table, accompagné d'un inconnu.

« Treize ? Je te croyais aux USA. »

Tout en parlant , Duo s'était levé et, après avoir serré chaleureusement la main tendue, il invita les deux hommes à s'asseoir avec lui.

« J'y étais, je suis rentré depuis 3 jours. »

Duo s'indigna.

« Et tu n'es pas passé me voir ? »

Treize sourit.

« Crois-moi, si j'avais eu le temps… »

Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres du natté.

Il savait pertinemment que Treize serait passé uniquement pour voir Hilde, s'il en avait vraiment eu le temps et cette situation l'amusait beaucoup.

Treize Kushrénada était le fils de l'ancien patron du lagon.

Quand Delano Maxwell avait mis main basse sur son territoire, Treize en avait habillement profité pour redorer le blason familial.

A présent, il était à la tête d'une importante multinationale dans l'Art et le Design.

Duo et lui s'étaient connus très tôt et étaient vite devenus amis, au grand dam du père de Duo.

Ce fut à l'occasion d'une de ses visites que Treize rencontra la jeune Hilde.

Il avait été profondément dégoûté par ce que Delano faisait d'elle et quand Duo lui avait parlé d'évincer son père, Treize avait répondu oui.

Pourtant, depuis lors, jamais Treize n'avait fait la moindre allusion à un possible contrat avec la jeune femme, se contentant seulement de la bouffer des yeux quand il venait à l'Orchidée.

« Duo, je te présente Zechs Merquise, un ami et associé. »

Duo inclina brièvement la tête auquel Merquise répondit avant de leur proposer de boire l'apéritif en sa compagnie.

-

Quand Rélena arriva enfin, Treize et Zechs se levèrent et la saluèrent avec respect avant de les quitter pour rejoindre leur propre table.

La jeune femme étreignit son ami.

« Duo-chéri ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard mais j'ai eu un souci avec un diplomate. »

« Ce n'est rien. Comme tu as pu le voir, Treize m'a accompagné à l'apéritif. »

Tout en parlant, Duo recula la chaise de la jeune femme pour l'aider à s'installer.

« Hum. J'ai vu. »

Rélena leva la main et aussitôt un serveur vint prendre sa commande. En femme qui connaît son monde, elle choisit un verre de Monbazillac.

« Tu as l'air contrariée p'tite puce. »

« Oui. Et c'est de ta faute. »

Duo parut surpris.

« Moi ? »

Le serveur arriva avec l'apéritif de la Présidente.

Celle-ci but une gorgée du breuvage français avant de continuer.

« Oui. Je connais tes méthodes parfois expéditives et les 4 gars que la police a repêché dans la baie de Sank, c'est ton œuvre. Je sais pas ce qu'ils avaient fait mais un des 4 était le chauffeur de l'ambassadeur d'Allemagne…. »

Elle s'arrêta et se cala plus confortablement.

Duo réfléchit un instant, le bout de ses doigts joints devant lui.

« Hum… C'est regrettable effectivement mais n'attends pas d'excuses, tu n'en auras pas. »

Rélena pouvait lire une colère froide dans les iris améthyste de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour te mettre dans une telle colère ? »

Le visage de Duo se ferma un peu plus.

« Ils ont tenté de violer un gamin à quelques mètres de l'Orchidée. Le gamin a eu de la chance, Wufei passait à ce moment-là avec Hilde. »

Rélena grimaça.

Elle-même ne devait qu'à Duo le fait de ne pas avoir été violée par les hommes de Delano Maxwell quand celui-ci l'avait enlevée.

Il avait tué de ses propres mains le 1er qui avait tenté de toucher à la fille de l'ancien Président de la république de Sank et avait fait passer le message que cela serait le sort de tous ceux qui tenteraient de s'approcher d'elle.

Cela avait été sa 1ère rencontre avec Duo et aussi avec Shinigami.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Le gamin ? Bien, il se remet doucement chez moi. Sally a pu le soigner. »

La jeune femme soupira.

Elle avait lu les articles de journaux sur le quadruple meurtre et elle s'était demandée ce qui avait bien engendré une telle rage et tant de violence chez Duo.

Maintenant, elle comprenait.

Duo avait beau être le mac' le plus puissant du Lagon, il n'en supportait pas moins l'idée que l'on puisse forcer quelqu'un.

Rélena en était venue à penser que Delano Maxwell avait probablement abusé de son fils même si celui-ci n'y avait jamais fait allusion.

« Ok, je vais me débrouiller avec l'ambassadeur. »

Ils laissèrent là ce sujet plutôt sensible et, bien décidé à profiter l'un de l'autre, ils commandèrent le déjeuner.

La jeune femme parla de ses derniers amours, ratés d'ailleurs, avec un jeune diplomate suédois, tout en mangeant un homard.

Duo l'écoutait religieusement en mangeant la même chose arrisé d'un champagne, lui aussi français, tout en se demandant qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser la jeune femme à l'inviter à déjeuner. Au beau milieu d'une semaine qu'il savait chargée à cause d'un sommet sur le partage de l'eau sur les colonies qui devait avoir lieu dans quelques semaines sur L4.

-

Au dessert, Duo n'en put plus d'attendre que la jeune femme se lance.

Ce fut donc en dégustant une savoureuse pêche melba qu'il le lui demanda.

Surprise et un peu gênée d'être si transparente aux yeux de son ami, Rélena lissa son tailleur noir avant de répondre.

« Tu sais, pour mon voyage sur L4… »

« Oui… »

« Eh bien, il va y avoir plusieurs soirées de prévues et je pensais y aller avec Swen mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est fini, et je me demandais si tu acceptais de… »

Duo ne la laissa pas finir.

Il prit les doigts stressés de Rélena qui ne cessaient de pianoter sur la table entre ses mains.

« Tu sais que je t'adore, mais là, y a pas moyen. Tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur de ses soirées mondaines et certaines affaires requièrent ma présence à Sank. »

Le regard légèrement maquillé de Rélena s'attrista.

« Je le sais bien Duo mais à vrai dire, j'espérais bien que tu acceptes…. »

Le natté fronça les sourcils. Il trouvait étonnant qu'elle soit si inquiète pour cette histoire de cavalier. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle se présente seule dans ce genre de soirée.

« Que se passe-t-il Léna ? »

Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres savamment rehaussées d'un rose beige discret de la jeune femme.

« J'en ai marre. »

« De quoi ma belle ? »

« De tous ces vautours qui me tournent autour quand je suis seule ou d'avoir toujours un profond emmerdeur à mon bras quand ce n'est pas le cas. »

Duo comprenait le problème.

Rélena était présidente d'un pays au PIB par habitant très élevé et pour ne rien gâcher, elle était très belle avec ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle portait lâches de préférence et ses grands yeux bleus qui pouvaient refléter une incroyable innocence.

Comme le disait si bien les médias, elle était un des meilleurs partis féminins de la planète et il concevait la pression que cela engendrait.

Seulement…

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence changerait quelque chose. »

« Moi si ! Au moins, avec toi, j'aurais passé une bonne soirée. »

Le sourire revint sur le visage de Rélena.

Duo sourit à son tour.

« Je suis très flatté ma belle mais c'est toujours non. »

Aussitôt, la jeune femme bouda avant de se pencher par-dessus la table.

« Dis-moi, tu ne connaîtrais personne qui pourrait m'accompagner ? »

Rélena lui fit un clin d'œil et se rassit avant de demander l'addition.

Les yeux du maître du Lagon se plissèrent.

« Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de me demander un escort ? Si ? »

Rélena acquiesça.

« Et de préférence mignon et intelligent. »

Duo s'offusqua.

« Mes mômes sont tous mignons et intelligents… »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta.

Son portable vibrait dans la poche de sa chemise.

« Excuse-moi bella. »

Il se leva et décrocha.

En quelques secondes, son visage s'assombrit.

Il raccrocha.

« Pardon Léna mais je dois filer. »

Il prit délicatement sa main et y déposa un chaste baiser.

« Je t'appelle pour notre petite affaire. »

Duo laissa la jeune femme, un discret sourire aux lèvres.

-

Dès qu'elle le lui avait demandé, un joli minois s'était imposé à lui.

Encore fallait-il qu'il accepte d'avoir une femme à son bras.

Mais pour l'heure, il avait un gérant d'une boîte échangiste qui refusait de payer sa franchise.

La langue de Duo claqua contre son palais.

Si ça continuait ainsi, il allait devoir rappeler à Sank et ses habitants qui était le Maître de Black Lagoon.

-

-

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu !!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	6. Chapter 6

**MEA CULPA!!!**

**Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses!!**

**Beaucoup de choses dans ma vie personnelle ont fait que je me suis peu ou pas intéressée à l'écriture pendant un long moment (nouvel amour, nouveau bébé...nouveau bonheur ^^!!)**

**Donc voilà la suite...**

**Petite nouveauté dans ce chapitre: il me manquait des personnages, je suis donc allée chercher des personnages d'autres mangas ( vous pourrez rencontrer des persos de Naruto, de Bleach, de One Piece et d'autres, tout dépendra du profil dont j'ai besoin.). **

**Mais ne vous faîtes pas de soucis, ils n'auront pas de rôles importants, ils seront juste de passage....**

**En bref....**

**Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire!!!**

**Note: C'est la version non-corrigée..Dès que j'ai la version corrigée, je vous en ferais profitais!!  
**

**Donc....**

**Voilà ce que vous attendez depuis presque 2 ans maintenant ( j'ai honte...!!)**

**Sur ce...**

**BONNE LECTURE!!  
**

* * *

**5 ème chapitre.**

-

-

Quelques jours après son agression, Heero put enfin se lever sans ressentir de douleur et pensa que la doctoresse qui l'avait soigné était vraiment douée. La longue entaille qu'il avait reçu au côté n'était plus qu'une fine marque rougeâtre.

En se levant, il avait sonné pour avoir son petit déjeuner. Peu habitué à ce genre de service, il en avait bien profité pendant ces quelques jours de convalescence, sachant d'avance qu'on lui ferait payer ces petits luxes plus tard.

Ce fut Wufei lui-même qui monta le plateau-repas.

Sally m'a annoncé que tu étais enfin remis.

Hn.

Heero ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré et il se méfiait de cet Asiatique au visage fermé. Celui-ci déposa le plateau sur le lit avant d'entrer dans une petite pièce qui jouxtait la chambre: un dressing.

Wufei soupira tandis qu'il cherchait le vêtement exigé par Duo. Il finit par mettre la main dessus et sortit d'un tiroir un long kimono noir et pourpre. Il vérifia rapidement l'état du tissu et, une fois assuré qu'il était toujours comme neuf, il l'apporta à Heero.

Le jeune homme le regarda s'affairer, observant d'un oeil critique le kimono tandis que Wufei attrapait une liasse de papier déposée sur une commode près de la porte. Il le lut rapidement avant de secouer la tête, désapprobateur, puis s'installa dans le fauteuil prêt du lit.

Il sortit un stylo.

Je suis Wufei Chang, le gérant de l'Orchidée.

Heero Yuy.

Je sais. J'ai besoin de quelques renseignements afin de pouvoir terminer de rédiger ce contrat.

Hn.

Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils; Il n'avait pas revu Duo depuis qu'il était arrivé et ils n'avaient donc pas pu décider de la place qui lui serait assignée.

Y a-t-il quelque chose de particulier que tu saches faire?

Heero réfléchit un instant. A quel genre de talent pouvait-il bien faire allusion?

Devinant sûrement la perplexité chez le jeune homme, Wufei l'éclaira.

Connais-tu un instrument ou sais-tu chanter ou encore autre chose qui pourrait divertir les clients?

Eh bien.... Ma mère m'a apprit la harpe.

Parfait.

Wufei griffonna l'information sur le papier puis lui donna le contrat.

Lis le et si tu es d'accord avec les termes, douches-toi et enfile ce kimono avant de descendre au restaurant.

Hn.

Heero ne prit même pas le temps de lire les papiers et signa sur la dernière page, s'attirant un regard noir du gérant.

Je t'ai dit de..

Peu importe ce qu'on fera de moi, je m'y plierais.

Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres de Wufei. Ce gamin était vraiment à mille lieues de savoir ce que Duo lui avait réservé.

Très bien, c'est toi qui vois.

Wufei lui reprit le contrat des mains et le laissa seul dans la chambre. Il descendit d'un étage et entra dans le bureau de son patron. Celui-ci était derrière un immense bureau de bois noir, les yeux rivés sur l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait une vue imprenable sur Sank la magnifique. Sans même se retourner, Duo interpella Wufei qui, il en était sûr, n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit.

Alors? Qu'a-t-il pensé de mon petit contrat?

Wufei vint le poser sur le bureau.

Rien. Il ne l'a même pas lu.

Le rire chaud et envoûtant du maître du Lagoon résonna dans la pièce tandis que celui-ci se tournait vers son ami et employé.

Très bien. Ne lui dis rien alors.

Mais Duo, il faut bien que....

Non. Il faut qu'il apprenne comment on vit ici.

Duo posa ses coudes sur le meuble et maintint sa tête sur ses mains nouées.

Sinon... Ce petit a-t-il des talents exploitables?

La harpe.

Hum... C'est intéressant. Parles-en à Quatre, il saura sûrement quoi faire d'un tel instrument.

Ok.

Sachant l'entretien terminé, Wufei tourna les talons et s'arrêta juste devant la porte.

Duo.... Tu sais aussi bien que moi qui est ce gamin, es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée de le garder ici?

L'Asiatique ne put le voir mais un léger sourire étira les lèvres de son patron.

Oublies-tu à qui tu parles?

Wufei ricana et sortit.

Duo se tourna à nouveau vers la baie vitrée. Jamais encore il n'avait permis à un de ses mômes de porter la tenue qu'il venait de donner à Heero. Il comprenait les craintes de Wufei. A peine arrivé, ce jeune homme devenait en quelques jours la personne la plus importante de tout le bordel et ce malgré les recherches et découvertes qu'avait faites Wufei sur son passé.

Duo prenait un énorme risque mais l'appel du danger faisait monter l'adrénaline dans ses veines, accentuant l'excitation que provoquait déjà sur lui le corps parfait d'Heero.

Heero fit ce que Wufei lui avait dit.

Quand il était entré dans la salle de bain, il avait sifflé d'admiration devant le luxe coûteux de la pièce. Le marbre noir se disputait la place avec les tuyauteries en gundanium et le linge était d'une douceur et d'un moelleux qu'il lui avait jamais été donné d'avoir dans les mains.

Une fois sa douche prise, il s'enroula avec un soupir de plaisir dans un peignoir épais et hésita presque à le retirer pour s'habiller. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du kimono qu'on lui destinait. Il était de la soie la plus pure et elle coulait sur lui comme une amoureuse caresse. Une fois le vêtement passé, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son reflet dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain.

Le premier kimono était fait de soie pourpre et lui donnait l'impression d'avoir était teinté uniquement pour s'accorder avec sa peau tandis que le second, d'un noir profond, ajoutait une profondeur inédite à ses yeux bleus. Il sourit. Il était beau et il le savait.

Ce fut donc avec un petit rictus satisfait qu'il descendit au rez-de-chaussé. A peine y fut-il que Quatre lui attrapa le bras et le traîna avec lui dans la salle de musique, située derrière la petite scène du restaurant.

Le jeune Arabe avait bien remarqué le kimono mais ne fit aucun commentaire, conformément aux ordres de Wufei.

Wufei m'a dit que tu jouais de la harpe.

Hn.

Quatre pouffa avant de le mener jusqu'à une superbe harpe qui trônait dans un coin de la salle.

Je dois voir si tu es apte à jouer sur scène ou non.

Hn.

Heero s'installa à l'instrument et commença à jouer. Quatre qui était resté debout près de lui, s'assit sur le premier coussin venu et ferma les yeux, se laissant enchanter par la douce et mélancolique mélodie.

Quand le jeune homme eut fini sa prestation, Quatre rouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de sentir une larme dévaler sa joue.

C'était incroyable. Quel morceau est-ce?

Heero haussa les épaules.

Je ne sais pas, je joue comme ça, sans suivre de mélodie précise.

Les yeux du jeune Arabe s'écarquillèrent.

Tu as vraiment un talent fou. Je vais pouvoir dire à Wufei que tu peux jouer dès ce soir.

L'étincelle de réel plaisir qui brillait dans les yeux de Quatre fit monter le rouge aux joues d'Heero. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le complimente et cette façon si sincère presque innocente que le jeune homme avait de le faire le toucha.

Attends, on va se faire plaisir.

Quatre se leva et alla vers une étagère de l'autre côté de la salle. Il attrapa un étui d'où il sortit son violon.

S'il te plaît, recommence, je vais essayer de te suivre.

Heero attendit qu'il se mette en position puis laissa courir ses doigts sur les cordes. Quelques instants plus tard, le son grave du violon rejoignit la claire mélodie de la harpe.

Une bonne partie de l'après-midi, ils jouèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tant de dîner avant de monter sur scène.

Duo travailla tout l'après-midi, mettant un point final au projet de récupération de gundanium. Howard avait fait des merveilles et les premières navettes pourraient partir d'ici une semaine.

Content de lui, il remonta chez lui et se prépara pour descendre dîner ainsi que recevoir ses clients. D'ailleurs, ce soir, il avait le plaisir de compter parmi eux Treize Kushrénada.

Il arrivait au restaurant quand Treize arriva, accompagné de son nouvel ami, Zechs Merquise.

Enfin tu daignes venir honorer ma table!!

Le comte rit de l'accueil familier du patron de l'Orchidée.

Je ne peux passer à Sank sans venir chez toi!! Ce serait un sacrilège.

Les deux hommes se donnèrent l'accolade avant que Duo ne les emmène lui-même à la table qui leur était réservée.

J'espère, Duo, que tu comptes manger avec nous?

Eh bien, eh bien.... A condition que tu m'invites!!répondit Duo, agrémenté d'un clin d'oeil.

Le rire de Treize s'éleva de nouveau dans la salle.

Moi qui comptait m'en sortir avec une remise...!!!

Après un échange de quelques répliques narquoises, Duo accepta finalement l'invitation et les pria de commander un apéritif en l'attendant.

Il venait d'apercevoir par la porte d'entrer ouverte, une voiture qu'il n'avait vu depuis des années déjà. Une longue berline lie-de-vin s'était arrêtée devant le restaurant et le chauffeur ouvrait la portière sur le propriétaire de la magnifique Bentley.

Quelle incroyable surprise!! s'exclama Duo, sincèrement surpris. Il s'attendait à voir un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'année et, au contraire, c'était un jeune homme de son âge qui en était sorti.

La voiture, diplomatique d'ailleurs, arborait à son avant le drapeau du Pays de Suna. Et ce n'était pas le Roi qui en descendait mais son dernier fils, Gaara, accompagné d'un homme plus vieux que Duo identifia comme étant un proche conseiller du Roi, Baki.

Je suis, moi aussi, heureux de te revoir.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent franchement la main. Duo connaissait bien le jeune prince. Son père avait été un fidèle client du sien et il avait passé bons nombres d'heures en compagnie du dernier né de la famille des No Sabaku.

Il le guida jusqu'à sa table.

Que viens-tu donc faire ici? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'aimais pas vraiment le Lagon.

Les lèvres de Gaara s'étirèrent sur un fin sourire.

Mon pays est en affaire avec Sank, et au cours d'une discussion avec la présidente, j'ai appris que tu en étais devenu le patron. Je suis donc venu voir un viel ami.

Tu me feras donc l'honneur de rester après dîner pour boire un verre à nos retrouvailles en écoutant quelles notes de musique?

Évidemment.

Duo laissa donc le relais à un serveur et partit rejoindre sa propre table.

La soirée s'enchaîna rapidement et Duo se trouva bien vite dans le bar attenant au restaurant en compagnie du Prince de Suna, du Comte de Kushrénada et de son ami Zechs Merquise. Quelques jeunes hôtes, féminines pour la plus part leur tenaient compagnie.

Sur scène, Hilde enchantait les spectateurs avec sa voix claire. Treize n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et s'était totalement désintéressé de la conversation. Les yeux violines de Duo pétillaient devant la lueur amoureuse qu'il lisait dans les grands yeux bleus du comte. Quand Mlle Schbeicker eut fini, il l'invita à leur table et il se délecta de la gêne de son ami.

Ce fut autour de Quatre et d'Heero de monter sur scène. Les premières notes claires attirèrent tous les regards vers la scène. Devant la beauté de son nouvel employé, Duo eut du mal à avaler la gorgée de vodka qu'il venait de boire. Même s'il n'était pas aveugle et qu'il avait évidemment remarqué la beauté du jeune Heero, Duo ne s'attendait pas à ce charisme électrisant qu'il dégageait.

Treize se pencha vers lui et lui murmura:

C'est moi qui rêve ou il porte le kimono du...

Duo le coupa.

Non, tu ne rêves pas.

Si la plus part des hôtes ignoraient la signification des couleurs des kimonos hormis le leurs, les clients, eux, avaient plutôt intérêt de les connaître sur le bout des doigts. Il y avait les trois couleurs différentes usuelles: le vert et argent, réservé aux clients qui préféraient la compagnie d'un hôte du même sexe, le bleu et blanc pour ceux qui préféraient un hôte du sexe opposé et le rouge et or pour les employés ne prenant pas de client, ceux en contrat exclusif le portaient aussi.

Et il y en avait un quatrième, unique: le pourpre et noir. De mémoire de client, aucun hôte n'avait eu le privilège de le porter jusque là. Si un seul client avait le malheur de ne serait-ce que d'essayer de toucher celui qui le portait, Duo le tuerait.

C'était ses couleurs.

C'était le kimono de l'Intouchable.

Le favori du Patron.

Eh bien, tu t'es fait plaisir.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Duo.

A la fin du morceau, il appela Wufei et lui demanda d'aller chercher le bel éphèbe avec lequel il revint quelques instants plus tard.

Heero s'inclina.

Duo-sama?

Celui ci lui fit signe de s'approcher et quand il fut assez proche, lui chuchota à voix basse.

Tu t'assoies au sol entre mes jambes et tu n'en bouges plus.

Heero fut quelque peu surpris de la requête mais s'exécuta, sous les yeux étonnés et envieux des autres hôtes.

Les heures s'étirèrent au son des conversations des vieux amis jusqu'à ce que, vers 2h du matin, Baki prévienne son maître qu'il était temps de prendre congés, demain il avait un rendez-vous politique important.

Répondant au conseiller de son père d'un infime sourire, Gaara se leva.

Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu Duo.

Duo se leva à son tour et serra la main de son ami.

Tu me feras bien l'honneur de revenir un jour?

Sois en certain.

Après avoir salué les autres convives, le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante se retira. Cela annonça le départ des deux autres.

Treize salua son ami d'une vive poignet de main en lui promettant de revenir bientôt, suivi de Zechs qui salua à son tour le maître des lieux.

Une fois seul, Duo se réinstalla sur le canapé tendu de rouge sombre et demanda un whisky sec. Il avait passé l'après-midi au téléphone avec Howard. Si celui-ci avait accepté rapidement de lui fournir des hommes pour la récupération de gundanium, il avait, en revanche, négocier chaque point du contrat comme un marchand de tapis, fatiguant Duo bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Il s'adossa au canapé en soupirant et, demanda à Heero, toujours assis entre ses jambes de venir sur ses genoux. N'obtenant aucune réaction, le maître du Lagoon se redressa pour constater que son favori s'était simplement endormi.

Duo eut un doux sourire puis déposa son verre sur la table basse et se leva en faisant bien attention de ne pas éveiller le bel endormi. Avec mille précautions, il le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans la chambre d'ami de son appartement où il avait laissé Heero élire domicile depuis son arrivée.

Pendant de longues minutes, il l'observa dormir, assis sur le fauteuil près du lit, se demandant quand viendrait la première tentative...

-

_A suivre_...

* * *

**J'espère que cela aura été à la hauteur de votre attente...**

**N'ayez crainte, la suite ne devrait pas prendre aussi longtemps!!**

**Je m'obligerais à au moins un chapitre par mois, voir plus si j'ai le temps!**

**A bientôt,**

**Kisu**

**Noan  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi ^^!!**

**Merci tout le monde pour vos commentaires!! Je suis vraiment contente que vous suiviez toujours cette histoire malgré son long stand-by!!**

**Donc fini l'attente et voilà le chapitre suivant!**

**Bêta-lectrice: Siashini!!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture  
**

* * *

Chapitre 6:

-

Durant les 2 semaines qui suivirent, Heero découvrit doucement ce qu'était l'Orchidée. Quatre, qui s'était autoproclamé tuteur exclusif, lui présenta tous les employés. Jour après jour, il rencontra les différents hôtes, masculin et féminin, et les autres personnes travaillant à leur bien-être et à ceux des clients.

Il apprécia l'espièglerie de Noa, l'ingéniosité d'Hilde, la douceur presque maternelle de Sally... Il y avait aussi le calme de Shikamaru, le comptable de Duo, et les plats absolument merveilleux de Watanuki, le chef de cuisine. Heero s'amusait souvent à aller en cuisine juste pour regarder le chef et son second, le taciturne Domeki, s'engueuler joyeusement avant que leur petite joute n'ennuie le plus vieux et que le jeune chef ne se retrouve coincé contre un mur, la bouche occupée par une langue vorace. En général, Heero les quittait à ce moment-là, peu désireux d'assister à la suite des événements.

Il eut l'occasion d'apercevoir quelques-uns des hommes de main de Duo. Ceux-ci se présentaient toujours par équipes de deux. Même si on ne les lui avait jamais présentés, Heero en connaissait certains, merci Quatre. Il y avait un grand blond, un certain Kyuu, qui semblait s'amuser de tout mais le jeune asiatique n'était pas dupe, l'étrange lueur qui flottait dans les grands yeux clairs était promesse de danger si on l'ennuyait. Il faisait équipe avec un jeune homme brun, froid et probablement muet, il n'avait jamais entendu sa voix. Quatre lui avait raconté son histoire. Tout comme Wufei, il venait de Chine. Un soir, alors qu'il n'avait que 7 ans, il était rentré chez lui et avait trouvé sa famille massacrée. Son frère aîné avait été accusé du carnage et condamné à mort. Il n'avait pas attendu la sentence et avait fui son pays aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Après des années d'errance, il était tombé sur Kyuu qui l'avait ramené au Lagoon. Duo avait été circonspect, mais avait laissé son meilleur homme de main faire ce qu'il voulait. Et les deux années qui avaient suivies lui avaient donné raison. Le jeune chinois, Sasuke, si la mémoire d'Heero était bonne, était devenu l'ombre de Kyuu et l'un des meilleurs assassins de Duo. Quand Quatre lui avait annoncé ça en chuchotant, un désagréable frisson avait parcouru l'échine d'Heero. Le maître du Lagoon était peut-être plus dangereux qu'il ne le pensait à la base.

-

En fin d'après-midi, Heero était dans le petit salon réservé aux hôtes entre deux clients avec Noa, de repos ce jour-là, buvant tranquillement un thé vert de leur pays d'origine quand Wufei entra dans la pièce.

- Noa, Duo t'attend dans son bureau.

Le jeune homme se leva et embrassa Heero sur la joue avant de sortir, le laissant stupéfait. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se faire aux multiples démonstrations d'affection de l'Asiatique, il n'y était pas habitué.

Finissant tranquillement son thé, le jeune homme se sentait désœuvré et même frustré. Depuis deux semaines qu'il était là, aucun client n'avait manifesté un intérêt pour sa personne et il ne comprenait pas. Il n'était pas si différent que ça de Noa et celui-ci était tellement sollicité qu'il pouvait se permettre de choisir qui et à quelle heure.

Il soupira bruyamment.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien?

Heero sursauta à la voix de Quatre et se tourna vers lui. Il devait être si absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

- Je suis venu te chercher pour notre répétition.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et fut surpris. Cela faisait plus de deux heures déjà qu'il se morfondait sur son sort. Le jeune Arabe s'assit près de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu vas bien? Tu as une drôle de mine.

Pendant quelques secondes Heero ne dit rien puis il se tourna vers lui et ancra son regard dans le sien.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas de clients? Ni de chambre à moi? J'ai signé un contrat et la seule chose que je fais, c'est jouer de la harpe!

Les lèvres de Quatre s'étirèrent en un rictus amusé.

- As-tu seulement lu ce que tu as signé?

Heero baissa les yeux, embarrassé. Quatre porta sa main à sa bouche et ricana.

- Eh bien... Il y une bonne raison à tout cela: ton kimono.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon kimono?

Là, le jeune Arabe fut surpris.

- Heero... Tu as dû remarquer que selon ce que souhaite le client ou la cliente, l'hôte choisi porte un kimono différent?

Les yeux cobalt se fixèrent sur le blond et Quatre put voir qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait où il voulait en venir. Il soupira.

- Le kimono rouge et or, comme celui que je porte indique au client que je ne prends personne. C'est aussi le cas d'Hilde. Le vert et argent, le modèle de Noa par exemple, indique que les hôtes portant ces couleurs ne s'occupent que de client du même sexe et le blanc et bleu pour les hétéros. À l'Orchidée, cette couleur est assez rare. Les clients qui s'intéressent au sexe opposé vont plutôt au Hueco Mundo, géré par Jeagerjaques-san, le cousin de Duo. C'est assez amusant, lui-même préfère les jeunes hommes...

Voyant Quatre partir dans ses pensées, Heero l'interrompit.

- Et le mien?

Quatre hésita. Wufei avait été assez clair... Il avait conseillé à tout le monde de se taire... Mais Heero avait l'air si misérable sur son canapé, il était incapable de tenir sa langue plus longtemps.

- Pour ce que j'en sais, la seule personne a avoir porté ce kimono était la mère d'Hilde. Elle était la maîtresse du père de Duo. Un jour, elle lui a annoncé être enceinte. Dès qu'elle a accouché, il lui a pris son enfant et l'a virée...

- Salaud!

- Oui, mais il y a une raison: Delano Maxwell avait subi une vasectomie après la naissance de Duo pour éviter les querelles d'héritage. Il ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants. Et depuis sa disgrâce, plus personne n'a porté ce kimono.

Un long silence suivit l'explication de Quatre. Heero avait un peu de mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. S'il avait bien compris, il était le favori de Duo.

Quatre prit une longue inspiration.

- En portant ce kimono, Duo met en garde tous les clients: tu es son unique propriété. Le premier qui s'avise de te toucher, les foudres de Shinigami s'abattraient sur lui.

- Shinigami?

Le visage de l'Arabe s'assombrit brusquement.

- Tu es venu ici sans jamais avoir entendu parler du Shingami?

Heero nia d'un mouvement de tête. Quatre se leva.

- Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

L'Asiatique le suivit quand il sortit du petit salon.

-

Wufei invita Noa à entrer dans le bureau de Duo sans pour autant le suivre à l'intérieur. Le jeune se trouva face à son patron et il inclina le buste.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, Duo-sama?

Le maître du Lagoon, assis dans son fauteuil de cuir face à la fenêtre, pivota vers lui, une liasse de papier à la main. Il la déposa calmement tout en détaillant le jeune homme face à lui des pieds à la tête. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant, Duo l'invita à s'asseoir d'un signe de la main.

- J'ai une faveur à te demander.

Noa haussa un sourcil. En général, Duo ne s'embarrassait pas de demande. Il prenait, exigeait ce qu'il voulait. Oh, il n'imposait pas, jamais, mais il avait porté la manipulation au stade d'art. À la connaissance du jeune Japonais, personne n'avait jamais refusé quoique ce soit à Duo.

- J'ai besoin d'un escort pour un voyage de deux semaines sur les colonies.

Les yeux vert-gris se plissèrent. Où voulait en venir son patron?

- Et qui est le client?

Duo se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de répondre.

- C'est tout l'enjeu de cette faveur. Je souhaiterai que tu accompagnes miss Peacecraft dans son déplacement diplomatique dans les colonies.

Noa se leva à moitié de sa chaise, soufflé par la surprise.

- La Présidente? Mais c'est impossible? Je serais inca...

- Assieds-toi.

Le jeune homme obéit immédiatement et se calma.

- Je ne comprends pas. Il doit y avoir des centaines d'hommes qui seraient honorés de l'accompagner. Pourquoi payer quelqu'un?

- Justement pour éviter ces centaines d'hommes.

L'hôte ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Pourquoi moi? Hyorinmaru serait sûrement plus indiqué? Il est plus distingué que moi.

Duo secoua la tête.

- Elle s'ennuierait à mourir avec lui. Et puis son contrat avec Hitsugaya-san l'en empêche.

Il soupira.

- Inutile de chercher quelqu'un d'autre, tu es celui qui répond le mieux à ses critères.

Ce fut autour de Noa de soupirer avant de sourire d'air malicieux.

- C'est bien payé au moins?

Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres de Duo.

- Elle paye mieux que n'importe lequel de tes clients habituels.

Les pupilles de Noa s'éclairèrent d'une nouvelle lueur.

- Je signe où?

Son patron rit en faisant glisser vers lui une liasse de papier. Le jeune homme lut les grandes lignes et s'exclama:

- Le contrat est effectif dès la signature? Mais j'ai des clients demain et...

Duo lui coupa la parole.

- J'ai déjà pris la liberté d'annuler tes autres engagements. Tu pars dans quatre jours. Jusque-là, j'entends que tu te fasses une garde-robe digne de la Présidente.

Si à la première sentence de son patron Noa avait fait la moue, la perspective d'une journée shopping aux frais de quelqu'un d'autre le ravissait. Il aimait les fringues et il ne s'en cachait pas. Il signa et rendit les papiers à son patron.

Un air ingénu se peignit sur les traits du jeune Asiatique.

- Je suppose qu'il faut que je me trouve un ou deux costumes et de préférence à tendance asiatique, non?

- Oui, cela serait judicieux... Et choisis surtout du noir, Réléna aime le noir.

Duo se leva alors, signifiant implicitement que l'entretien était fini. Noa suivit le mouvement et s'inclina. Il se dirigea vers la porte et quand il eut la main sur la poignée, Duo l'interpella:

- Envoie-moi Heero, s'il te plaît.

Noa acquiesça et sortit.

-

Les yeux d'Heero s'agrandirent d'horreur en regardant les coupures de presse que Quatre lui avait mises dans les mains. Des histoires de meurtres plus horribles les uns que les autres se succédaient et ce qui le choquait le plus était qu'ils ne faisaient que quelques lignes sur une obscure page d'un journal minable. N'importe où ailleurs dans le monde, de tels actes auraient défrayés la chronique mais pas ici, pas Sank. Ces meurtres ou plutôt, comme Quatre lui avait expliqué, ces punitions étaient l'œuvre d'un seul homme en guise de représailles pour insoumission: Duo Maxwell.

C'était ce visage brutal et sadique du maître du Lagoon que le jeune Arabe et les autres aussi, appelaient Shinigami. Un ange de la Mort impitoyable pour ceux qui bafouaient ses lois.

Heero frissonna. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il pensait sérieusement que Duo était juste le fils abruti de son père et qu'il ne faisait que continuer ce que celui-ci avait commencé. Mais non. Duo était bien au-delà de Delano Maxwell. Il était le seul Maître de Black Lagoon.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte et les deux hommes sursautèrent. Quatre rangea rapidement les coupures de journaux dans la boîte en bois sombre d'où il les avait sorties et la glissa sous son lit avant d'inviter à entrer la personne qui avait frappé.

La tête de Noa apparut.

- Duo-sama te demande, Heero-kun. Il est dans son bureau et il t'attend.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Quatre et celui-ci lui fit un sourire apaisant. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et salua les deux hôtes avant de sortir et prendre le chemin du bureau de son maître.

Il y entra une dizaine de minutes plus tard, fébrile. Devant lui, Duo était penché sur son bureau, examinant attentivement certains documents. Après quelques instants d'une attente presque insoutenable, il leva les yeux sur lui.

Un frisson de peur courra la peau d'Heero face aux yeux violets qui le scrutaient. À l'instant, il se demanda s'il sortirait vivant de l'Orchidée. Et cette pensée, loin de le terrifier, l'excita.

Duo Maxwell était dangereux comme un cobra prêt à l'attaque, mais tout comme ce serpent, il était attirant, terriblement et impitoyablement excitant.

* * *

**Puisque introduire des personnages d'autres mangas à plu, je vous laisse le choix des persos que vous souhaiteriez voir dans les chapitres suivants dans la liste des mangas suivants:**

**One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, D Gray-Man, X, TRC et XXXHolic...**

**Kisu**

**Noan  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je commence par des excuses pour l'attente... Je suis impardonnable! La dernière fois je vous avais dit que la suite viendrais vite et j'ai pas assuré. Vous serez donc content de savoir qu'il y aura une update par semaine, au moins pour le mois de juillet. Normalement, le reste suivra de la même manière, un chapitre par semaine.**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux et tous celles qui continuent à lire cette histoire malgré l'attente parfois trèèèèèèèèèssssssss longue!**

**Merci pour les commentaires qui m'ont fait chez au coeur, et un coucou à Saya et Nyo à qui je n'ai pu répondre.  
**

**Un gros bisou aussi à ma bêta, Dod, qui subit mes lubies avec le sourire ^^!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 :**

La journée était belle et ensoleillée. Les rues du centre ville de Sank grouillaient de monde en ce samedi après-midi, des jeunes gens venus faire du shopping aux plus vieux profitant simplement des températures clémentes et du soleil qui caressait doucement leurs peaux parcheminées.

Vêtu d'un simple top kaki et d'un baggy qui tombait sur ses hanches, Noa gouttait aux joies du shopping illimité. Accompagné d'Heero que Duo lui avait demandé d'emmener et d'habiller à ses frais, ils butinaient ensemble, de magasins en magasins, sous la surveillance constante des deux meilleurs hommes du patron. Cela avait fait sourire Noa de voir Sasuke et Kyu les suivre, à quelques mètres de distance, dès qu'ils avaient franchi le seuil de l'Orchidée. Duo devait vraiment être dingue d'Heero pour leur coller au train ses meilleurs hommes et il espérait vivement que la lueur de vengeance qu'il avait vu briller dans les yeux du jeune Japonais finirait par s'éteindre pour n'y laisser que la douceur d'un regard aimant. Malgré tout, Duo méritait d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Finalement, au bout de trois heures à faire courir Heero, Kyu et Sasuke, il s'arrêta à un café où il s'installa, invitant joyeusement les deux hommes de main à venir les rejoindre.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est moi qui t'accompagne. Je déteste le shopping ! Quatre aurait fait l'affaire, marmonna rageusement Heero alors que le serveur déposait devant lui le coca qu'il avait commandé.

Théâtral, Noa posa une main sur son cœur.

- Moi qui pensais t'être d'une compagnie agréable… Tu me brises le cœur.

Heero grimaça devant autant de mauvaise foi, tant les yeux verts-gris pétillaient derrière les verres solaires que l'Asiatique portait. Sasuke eut un rictus à peine visible, quelque part, il appréciait l'exubérance de Noa et Kyu éclata de rire. Il avait beau être au service de Duo, il n'avait cependant pas réprimé sa personnalité presque aussi enthousiaste que celle de Noa.

- Naruto ! le réprimanda son camarade.

Heero se tourna vers Sasuke puis vers le blond.

- Naruto ? Je croyais que tu t'appelais…

Le garde du corps ne le laissa pas finir.

- Kyu est le diminutif de Kyûbi, un surnom qui me vient du tatouage que j'ai dans le dos. Le boss aime bien donc tout le monde m'appelle Kyu… sauf Sasuke.

Celui-ci eut un petit grognement et détourna les yeux sous le regard bien trop intime de son compagnon, alors que l'intérêt et une pointe de crainte s'allumèrent dans les orbes cobalts du Japonais.

- Kyûbi... Comme le démon à neuf queues ?

- Ouais. J'ai pas mal bougé avant de venir ici et avec ma première paye, je me suis offert un tatouage : un dessin de Kyûbi qu'une amie d'enfance m'avait offert.

Un soupir discret s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme. Après Shinigami, il avait peur de se trouver face à un autre sociopathe schizophrène.

Alors que les deux gardes du corps se dévoraient des yeux et que de leurs quatre autres sens, ils s'assuraient de la sécurité du périmètre, Noa déchiffrait péniblement les émotions qui défilaient dans le regard de son compatriote. Le soulagement, la réflexion puis le contentement… Le jeune homme commençait à comprendre ce qui avait poussé Heero à venir au Lagoon il avait déjà remarqué les éclairs de haine qui avaient traversé les orbes cobalts quand ils se posaient sur Duo, et là, de le voir jeter des coups d'œil furtif aux gardes du corps, comme s'il les jaugeait, l'inquiétait un peu. Mais malgré tout, il aimait bien Heero et il était persuadé que si lui avait vu, Duo aussi. Et si le boss ne l'avait pas fait disparaître…

Noa se leva.

- Il est temps d'en finir.

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui et il sourit devant leurs airs à la fois soulagés, ce serait bientôt fini, et angoissés, oui mais dans combien de temps ?

Assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées et le menton posé sur elles, Duo regardait Zecks Merquise sortir de son bureau. Dès le soir où Treize l'avait amené avec lui, il s'était douté qu'il viendrait, à un moment ou à un autre, solliciter l'autorisation de choisir un ou une hôte au maître des lieux. Durant leur discussion, Zecks n'avait pas avoué de préférence mais Duo l'avait quand même aiguillée vers Grimmjow pour le choix des jeunes femmes.

La longue chevelure blonde disparut derrière la porte et Duo soupira. C'était bien parce que c'était un ami de Treize qu'il avait consenti à songer à l'accepter parmi ses clients bien qu'il lui laissa une impression désagréable.

Wufei entra quelques instants plus tard.

-Tu vas le laisser devenir client ?

Les yeux violets se plantèrent dans les siens et le Chinois eut un frisson désagréable. Puis cette impression de froid qui l'avait engourdi brusquement s'évanouit quand son patron ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, la lueur dangereuse qui y brillait un instant plus tôt avait disparu. Une certaine lassitude s'y lisait à présent.

- Je ne sais pas trop. C'est un ami de Treize et il a toujours eu un goût sûr pour ses fréquentations.

Wufei s'approcha du bureau jusqu'à se tenir devant.

- Je le sens pas. Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne chez lui.

- Je sais mais j'en dois une à Treize et selon mes propres règles, quand un client avec lequel nous n'avons eu aucun problème nous recommande quelqu'un, je me dois de me pencher sur son cas.

- Mouais…

Duo ferma à nouveau les yeux et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

- Demande quand même à Yuu de faire une enquête.

Wufei hocha la tête, fit demi tour et prit le chemin de la porte. Duo l'arrêta avant qu'il ne pose la main sur le poignet.

- Qui accompagne Noa et Heero ?

- Kyu et Sasuke.

- Bien. Tu leur diras qu'ils seront du voyage avec Noa. Je n'ai pas confiance dans les gardes du corps de Relena.

- Ok.

Le Chinois sortit de la pièce et se dirigea directement vers son bureau. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas fait appel aux services de l'agence de détective 'Mugen'. Le patron de cette agence, Kanda Yuu, était un Japonais droit comme la pierre et dur comme l'acier. C'était cette réputation d'incorruptible qui avait décidé Duo à l'engager, de façon régulière, pour faire les enquêtes de moralité sur ses futurs clients.

Wufei composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur et une voix masculine bien plus douce que celle de Kanda et avec un léger accent anglais répondit.

- Agence Mugen, bonjour !

À première vue, le Japonais s'était enfin offert un secrétaire digne de ce nom.

- C'est Wufei, de l'Orchidée. Kanda est là ?

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que le secrétaire ne réponde.

- Monsieur Chang ! Kanda-san est en rendez-vous. Je peux prendre un message ou lui demander de vous rappeler plus tard ?

- Ouais… J'ai besoin d'une enquête sur un certain Zecks Merquise pour Monsieur Maxwell.

À nouveau, il y eut un silence.

- Zecks Merquise… Age : 27 ans, 1,84 m, 78 kg, originaire de Sank. Designer de talent, titulaire du Royal Designers For Industry et lauréat par trois fois du Compas d'Or. Il est associé à 24% dans la compagnie 'Art and Design' de Treize Kushrenada. Aux dernières nouvelles, toujours célibataire et attiré par les deux sexes sans distinction.

Wufei ne s'attendait pas à avoir le prédigérée de l'homme en quelques secondes et mit un temps avant de répondre.

- Vous avez déjà un dossier sur lui ?

- Ah non, non, monsieur Chang, je suis désolé, je me suis un peu laissé emporté.

- Vous venez de me sortir ça de tête ?

- Heu… Oui.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Wufei. Il comprenait comment ce jeune homme, car il était jeune à n'en pas douter, rien qu'à sa voix, il ne lui donnait pas plus de vingt ans, avait pu passer les barrières infranchissables de Kanda : il était une perle pour un détective.

- Vous êtes étonnant, monsieur…

- Walker, Allen Walker. Appelez-moi Allen.

- Eh bien, très impressionnant Allen mais il me faudra un peu plus que cela. Kanda sait exactement ce que Mr Maxwell attend de lui.

- Je suis au courant, Kanda-san m'a briefé sur les attentes de ses meilleurs clients. Je ferais le nécessaire pour vous remettre le dossier sur Zecks Merquise le plus tôt possible.

- Parfait.

Wufei raccrocha après avoir salué son interlocuteur, à la fois déçu de ne pas avoir pu parler directement avec Yuu et très impressionné par la démonstration de son nouveau secrétaire. Cet Allen deviendrait certainement, à l'avenir, un proche collaborateur de Duo.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Duo étudiait les comptes de plusieurs de ses petites affaires en compagnie de Shikamaru, on frappa à la porte et Hilde entra dès que le maître des lieux l'y eut autorisé.

Celui-ci se leva et vint étreindre la jeune femme.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Ils avaient beau vivre sous le même toit, ils se voyaient rarement avant 23 heures au bar. Entre ses études à elle et ses affaires à lui, Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à passer un peu de temps avec celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur.

- Ça va ! Un grand sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. On vient d'avoir les résultats des derniers partiels.

- Et alors ?

- Je suis deuxième de mon année !

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva en souriant. Elle se mit à glousser et à taper sur ses épaules pour qu'il la fasse descendre. Il finit par le faire et juste eut-elle les pieds au sol qu'il l'enferma dans une étreinte puissante.

- Je suis fier de toi !

Hilde continua à glousser contre la poitrine de Duo puis elle finit par s'écarter.

- Au fait, Monsieur Barton est là, il souhaiterait te parler.

Les sourcils de Duo s'arquèrent.

- Je le croyais sur L4 pour une expo.

- Ben faut croire que non, il attend au bar.

- Ok, va lui dire de monter.

Hilde déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et s'écarta pour sortir. Duo la rappela avant qu'elle n'est franchi le dernier mètre qui la menait à la porte.

- Heero et Noa sont rentrés ?

- Oui, il y a une heure environ.

- Ok, préviens Heero qu'il montera sur scène dès que je serais au bar.

- Pas de problème.

Elle sortit et Duo se tourna vers son comptable.

- On a terminé.

Shikamaru soupira.

- Tu sais bien que non mais tant pis. Je finirais seul.

Duo ricana.

- Je te fais entièrement confiance.

Le comptable leva les yeux au plafond et ramassa les différents papiers qui traînaient.

- Je devrais te demander une augmentation proportionnelle aux heures sup', lui lança-t-il en passant près de son patron.

- Tu parles, t'es le comptable le mieux payé de Sank.

Shikamaru sourit.

- Encore heureux, je dois être le comptable qui a le plus d'heures de travail à Sank.

Duo éclata de rire alors que l'homme sortait de son bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hilde introduit Trowa.

Le visage sérieux de son ami inquiéta immédiatement Duo.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le sculpteur ne dit rien avant d'avoir rejoint son ami, assis au petit salon qui meublait la gauche de son bureau.

- Rien de grave, je veux juste rompre le contrat que j'ai avec Quatre.

- Quoi ? hurla presque Duo en se levant à demi de son siège.

Le regard vert se mit à pétiller et Duo se rassit, suspicieux.

- C'est quoi le problème ?

- Aucun. Je voulais juste voir ta réaction.

Trowa éclata de rire et Duo se raidit. Il attendit calmement que son ami se reprenne et ne lui annonce la raison pour laquelle il souhaitait lui parler.

- Il n'y a aucun problème mais je veux quand même rompre le contrat avec Quatre. Mieux que ça, je veux te le racheter.

Un sourire commença à étirer les lèvres de Duo.

- Combien pour le contrat ?

- Pourquoi ?

Il y eut un long silence avant que Trowa ne se décide à avouer ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

- Je veux l'épouser.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider !

Une légère rougeur colora les joues du sculpteur tandis que son regard évita celui de son ami.

- Alors ? Combien ?

Duo eut une moue songeuse.

- Eh bien… Quatre est un excellent investissement… Je dirais les fiançailles et le mariage ici même et une dernière danse du voile, en privé, juste pour mes employés.

Trowa éclata de rire avant de retrouver un minimum de sérieux.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui, écoutes, j'adore Quatre et tu es un de mes meilleurs amis. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te faire payer pour quelque chose que j'attends depuis ta rencontre avec Quatre.

Le sculpteur se leva et lui tendit la main. Duo se leva à son tour, ignora superbement la main tendue, fit le tour de la table basse qui les séparait et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis content pour vous.

- Enfin… Quatre n'a pas donné son accord encore…

- Comme s'il allait dire non !

Ils éclatèrent de rire de concert. Quand ils eurent été calmés, Duo servit deux verres de whisky pour fêter ça.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ?

Trowa fit tourner son verre entre ses mains avant de répondre.

- J'ai enfin retrouvé une partie de la famille de Quatre. Trois de ses sœurs sont sur L4.

- Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Ce sera un cadeau de mariage parfait.

Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, ils discutèrent des détails, dont ceux pour faire venir les sœurs de Quatre sur Terre.

- Tu devrais peut-être songer à te ranger aussi. Il semble que t'es trouvé ta propre perle ?

- Tu parles d'Heero ?

- Oui. Il porte bien ton kimono, non ?

Il y eut un silence avant que Duo ne réponde.

- C'est exact. Je veux ce gamin mais lui, c'est autre chose…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il est venu se venger de mon père.

Un des sourcils de Trowa s'arqua mais il ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

- Ne sois pas surpris, si un type avait fait la même chose à ma mère, je me serais aussi mis en tête de lui faire payer.

- Mais ton père est mort, et de ta main en plus !

- Ça, il l'ignore.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Duo soupira.

- J'attends qu'il se décide à agir.

- Ça ne fait pas loin de trois semaines qu'il est là. Il n'a encore rien tenté ?

- Non, je pense qu'il prend d'abord ses marques et puis, je me suis arrangé pour ne jamais être seul en sa présence.

- Il est dangereux ?

- Non. Il est juste ivre de vengeance donc imprévisible. Peut-être devrais-je lui laisser une chance…

Trowa secoua la tête en voyant le rictus vicieux qui étirait les lèvres de son ami.

- Tu es fou, tu le sais au moins ?

- Je suis au courant.

Trowa ricana et se leva.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Quatre, je dois te laisser.

- Je serais au bar quand tu viendras nous annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Le sculpteur le salua d'un geste de la main et sortit.

Le maître du Lagoon but son verre d'un trait et soupira lourdement. Il songea à Heero. Ce gosse était une énigme à lui tout seul et c'était bien ce qui l'attirait chez lui. Il avait beau connaître tout de son passé, connaître ses motivations, sentir la haine et le désir qui l'animait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre, rien n'expliquait pourquoi il n'avait encore rien fait. Peut-être se sentait-il bien ici, peut-être avait-il trouvé la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Il soupira encore. Peut-être que Trowa n'avait pas tord, il devrait peut-être songer à se ranger mais qui protégerait les gens du Lagoon ?

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_**J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu!**

**A la semaine prochaine:D**

**Kisu**

**Noan  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Comme promis, voilà un second chapitre à une semaine d'intervalle ^^!**

**Priez pour que l'inspiration reste!**

**Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire dont Saya, Layette, caro06 et JTFLAM à qui je n'ai pu répondre.**

**Un grand merci à ma bêta: Dod!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Contre toute attente, Trowa et Quatre ne parurent pas au cours de la soirée et Duo sut le lendemain que Trowa n'avait pas fait encore sa demande.

Trois jours plus tard, Noa quittait l'Orchidée puis la Terre accompagné de Kyu, Sasuke et Hilde à qui Duo avait offert le voyage en récompense de ses excellents résultats à la fac. La jeune femme avait été folle de joie et s'était accaparée le rôle de camériste au service de Noa. Elle avait fait ses bagages, s'assurant qu'il avait assez de costumes pour les trois soirées où il devait accompagner Relena, et amena aussi tout un nécessaire de coiffure. Elle serait prête pour que tout soit parfait.

Noa l'avait regardée faire, amusé, et n'avait aucune objection. Bien au contraire, il aimait bien qu'on s'occupe de sa petite personne et Hilde était douée.

La jeune présidente de Sank se trouvait déjà sur L4 et les accueillit chaleureusement, surtout Hilde, qu'elle connaissait bien contrairement aux trois autres qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Elle avait fait confiance à Duo en ce qui concernait celui qui l'accompagnerait et avait rougi quand Noa l'avait saluée, pliant son athlétique et délicat 1,80 m en une brève révérence suivi d'un léger baiser déposé sur la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient tenus en retrait, observant discrètement les alentours, toujours à l'affût du moindre problème. Ils savaient parfaitement que si l'un des cheveux de Noa ou de la petite princesse du Lagoon était abîmé, à leur retour Duo se ferait un plaisir de leur expliquer son point de vue et ni Sasuke, ni Naruto n'avaient envie de se retrouver face à face avec Shinigami.

Immédiatement, Noa et Rélena avaient joué le jeu du jeune couple. Elle se pendit à son bras et tandis qu'ils passaient devant les journalistes venus, parait-il, incognito, il posa sa main sur la sienne et se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille.

Hilde, deux pas derrière eux, fut surprise du sourire qui s'afficha sur leurs visages. Celui qu'affichait Noa était celui qu'il offrait régulièrement à Duo, et uniquement à Duo, et qui avait fini de la persuader qu'il était amoureux de son patron et il en était de même pour celui qui éclairait le visage de Relena. Hilde avait toujours pensé que le jour où ces deux-là se rencontreraient, il risquait d'y avoir lutte pour gagner définitivement le cœur de Duo, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qui se passait à présent : les deux rivaux semblaient avoir craqué l'un pour l'autre… Ou alors Noa était un acteur hors pair et son talent était gâché à l'Orchidée.

Après avoir pris l'ascenseur et être monté au dernier étage, Relena les précéda dans une somptueuse suite.

- Voilà où nous allons vivre tout au long de cette semaine.

Elle se déplaça dans la suite et désigna une porte :

- Tu pourras t'installer ici Hilde, c'est la chambre qui donne directement dans la mienne.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard de connivence et se sourirent. Puis Relena continua et désigna deux autres portes :

- Ici, votre chambre, annonça-t-elle en regardant les deux gardes du corps, puis la vôtre Noa, dit-elle en montrant la dernière porte.

Les sourcils de Noa se haussèrent, étonné d'avoir sa propre chambre. Et tandis que les trois autres investissaient l'espace qui leur était alloué, Noa s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Nous ne partagerons pas la même chambre ?

Relena se tourna brusquement vers lui, les joues rouges et le regard outré.

- Bien sûr que non !

Le jeune homme recula d'un pas et baissa la tête, blessé dans son orgueil. Jamais encore un client ne s'était ainsi refusé et la situation lui paraissait plus vexante encore puisqu'elle était son premier client féminin. Relena se rendit compte de son manque de tact et lui sourit doucement en lui prenant la main.

- Excusez-moi de m'être un peu emportée mais je crois qu'il y a un malentendu entre nous.

Noa releva les yeux, la regarda au travers de ses mèches argentées :

- Je ne comprends pas.

Un frisson délicat parcourut la nuque de la jeune femme devant ce regard presque innocent. Presque, parce que, malgré tout, il restait séducteur.

- Je n'ai pas demandé une galante compagnie à Duo mais un homme capable de m'accompagner dans les soirées où je suis conviée. Je pensais que Duo vous aurait expliqué ce que j'attendais de vous.

Un sourire mutin éclaira le visage de Noa.

- C'est bien possible qu'il me l'ait dit mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment écouté.

Une moue boudeuse remplaça alors le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle tapa la main qu'elle tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Vous vous jouez de moi !

Il se recula et s'inclina.

- Me voilà démasqué. Cette fois, un grand sourire mangeait son visage. Mais vous êtes si séduisante, les joues parées de rouge.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement où Rélena le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis elle éclata de rire.

- Vous êtes exactement l'homme qu'il me fallait.

- Ravi de l'entendre, je m'en serais voulu de vous décevoir.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se retira dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke sortit de sa chambre, surprenant Relena qui entrait dans la sienne.

- Puis-je vous aider ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non Madame, je fais juste mon travail. Il est tard et c'est mon tour de garde.

Elle l'observa sans rien dire et remarqua une bosse sous la manche de son col roulé noir. Probablement un couteau.

- Vous savez que j'ai mes propres gardes du corps ?

- Duo-sama a été clair, Madame, nous devons assurer votre protection ainsi que celle de Mademoiselle Hilde et de Noa. Rien ne nous sera épargné s'il arrivait quelque chose.

Rélena secoua la tête et ne chercha pas à se battre avec le garde. Quand Duo avait quelque chose en tête, même elle ne pouvait la lui enlever. Elle lui souhaita le bonsoir et se retira.

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, un jeune homme un peu craintif poussa la porte de l'Orchidée. Son visage, marqué d'une cicatrice étrange sur la partie gauche, exprimait une innocence telle qu'elle en était déplacée dans un établissement comme l'Orchidée. De courts cheveux blancs balayaient son visage d'ange et un sourire candide faisait briller ses yeux gris et il portait, sous son bras, un épais dossier.

Un autre jeune homme, assis au bar, l'observa quelques instants et le voyant regarder à droite et à gauche comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un, il se décida à aller à sa rencontre.

- Je peux vous aider ?

L'autre se fendit d'un sourire reconnaissant et lui tendit la main.

- Je suis Allen Walker et je souhaiterais voir monsieur Chang.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, répondit le jeune homme en attrapant la main tendue qu'il serra brièvement. Allez vous asseoir au bar, je le préviens que vous êtes là.

Allen s'exécuta sous le regard méfiant d'Ichigo qui attrapait son portable.

- Grimm', y a un type qui veut voir Wufei, il dit s'appeler Allen Walker.

Il y eut un bref moment où il attendit son compagnon parler à quelqu'un d'autre, sûrement Wufei puisqu'il était avec lui, avant d'avoir une réponse.

- Amène-le.

- Ok.

Ichigo retourna au bar et enjoignit l'étranger à le suivre. Ils montèrent à l'avant-dernier étage où se situait le bureau du patron et avant qu'Ichigo n'ait pu frapper à la porte, elle s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à un homme immense à l'étonnante chevelure bleue qui dut se baisser pour ne pas se cogner à l'encadrement. Le sourire presque bestial qu'il affichait fit frissonner les deux jeunes hommes dans le couloir, l'un de peur et l'autre d'excitation. Le regard bleu glacial se posa sur Allen.

- Le patron t'attend.

Puis il l'ignora superbement, ne se souciant que d'Ichigo dont les yeux ambrés s'étaient illuminés de désir. Il laissa le passage à Allen et vint attraper l'autre jeune homme par les fesses qu'il hissa dans ses bras sans aucune difficulté. Oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils s'embrassèrent voracement, faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles le pauvre Allen qui entra précipitamment dans le bureau. Il ferma la porte d'un coup sec et se retrouva devant deux paires d'yeux qui n'avaient rien de plus chaleureux que le regard glacial que l'homme qui venait de sortir avait posé sur lui. L'un noir qui ressemblait furieusement à ceux de Kanda et l'autre, violet, qui le glaça de peur.

- Heu… Bonjour, je suis Allen Walker. J'amène le dossier sur Zecks Merquise.

L'Asiatique s'avança vers lui et il résista à l'envie de se tasser sur lui-même.

- Ah Allen ! Je suis Wufei.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme se détendit sensiblement bien que certains de ses nerfs étaient encore bien conscients de la présence de l'autre homme. Pourtant, il se tourna vers lui.

- Et vous devez être Mr Maxwell.

Duo se leva et fit le tour de son bureau.

- Et vous devez être le nouveau secrétaire de Kanda.

Le sourire qu'afficha Duo acheva de détendre Allen qui serra la main que le maître du Lagoon lui présentait.

- Bien, c'était plus rapide que d'habitude. Qui dois-je remercier, vous ou Kanda ?

Les joues d'Allen se colorèrent légèrement.

- Nous avons travaillé conjointement.

- Conjointement, hein ?

Le coup d'œil goguenard que s'échangèrent Wufei et Duo firent rougir le pauvre secrétaire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils éclatèrent de rire devant l'embarras du jeune homme avant que Duo ne passe un bras autour de ses épaules et ne l'entraîne vers le petit salon. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois :

- Racontez-nous ce que vous avez découvert.

- Vous n'allez pas lire le dossier ?

- Non. Alors ?

Allen prit une profonde inspiration.

- Eh bien… À part ce que j'ai déjà pu dire à votre associé, dit-il en désignant Wufei, il n'y a presque rien de plus.

Duo se redressa.

- Comment ça ?

- En fait, dans le dossier, vous avez toutes les informations relatives à sa naissance, sa scolarité, son adolescence, ses études… D'un point de vue personnel, quelques aventures avec des hommes ou des femmes mais rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire. Même son casier judiciaire est vierge. Pas une seule contravention. Et j'ai vérifié dans tous les pays où il a pu résider.

Wufei et Duo échangèrent un regard et Allen reprit.

- Je sais, cela paraît étrange mais le passé de ce type est lisse et sans tâche.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois hommes jusqu'à ce que Duo le brise.

- Donc rien n'empêche Mr Merquise de devenir client.

Allen se redressa.

- Je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer dans votre commerce mais, étant donné ce que Kanda-san m'a dit, je pense que Mr Merquise n'a pas sa place dans votre carnet de clientèle.

Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres de Duo et son regard se posa sur Wufei.

- C'est qu'il parle vraiment bien. Tu penses que je pourrais le débaucher à Kanda pour en faire mon porte-parole ?

La réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre.

- Non, mais je… Enfin…

Duo le coupa :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je plaisantais mais qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'accepter Merquise n'est pas une bonne idée ?

Le jeune homme se tut un moment, une main posée sur sa joue, réfléchissant à sa réponse pourtant :

- Je ne sais pas… Plus j'en sais sur cet homme, moins je lui fais confiance.

Soudain, Allen s'arrêta et se leva puis s'inclina devant Duo.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai outrepassé mes droits. Je vais prendre congé, Kanda-san m'attend.

Duo et Wufei se levèrent à leur tour et lui serrèrent la main avant que le secrétaire ne prenne congés.

- Ce petit a de l'avenir.

Wufei se tourna vers son patron.

- Alors, tu vas accepter Merquise malgré tout ?

- Pas le choix. Je le dois à Treize et je n'ai rien à lui opposer pour le refuser.

- Tu vas le regretter, Duo.

- J'espère que non…

Le Chinois récupéra le dossier et sortit du bureau.

Les deux premières soirées prévues se passèrent sans accroches. Noa n'était que le jeune étudiant en 4e année aux Beaux-arts qu'il était le jour et ils oublièrent totalement sa vie nocturne. Ils croisèrent bien un de ses anciens clients qui essaya de faire jouer cette relation jusqu'à ce que Noa lui rappelle qu'il regretterait certainement que certains détails lâchés sur l'oreiller finissent dans la presse. Ils avaient ainsi gagné leur paix et jouirent tranquillement de leurs deux soirées. Rélena était ravie de la culture et de l'humour piquant du jeune homme et Noa apprenait qu'une femme pouvait avoir autant d'attraits qu'un homme, ce qui le changeait, lui qui n'avait toujours vu en une femme que la sœur ou l'amie.

Hilde, évidemment, n'était pas invitée à ses soirées et profitait de ses vacances pour visiter la colonie en compagnie de Naruto qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle tandis que son compagnon s'occupait de Noa. L4 offrait un large choix de jardins et de monuments à la gloire de l'art que la jeune femme s'empressa de visiter au pas de course, pour en voir le plus possible avant de rentrer sur Terre. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds sur une colonie et son air d'enfant émerveillé amusa beaucoup Naruto qui avait déjà suivi son patron sur L1 et L2.

Et lors de chacune des soirées, elle attendait fébrilement le retour de ses amis, et dès qu'ils se séparaient pour la nuit, elle infiltrait la chambre de Rélena pour avoir les détails et juste après, elle filait droit vers celle de Noa pour savoir comment ça s'était passé pour lui.

Le dernier soir, Rélena avait sorti sa plus belle robe : un long fourreau noir bustier dont la jupe s'ouvrait sur le côté gauche jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse. Ses jambes étaient mises en valeur par des sandales à talon vertigineux et son cou et ses épaules étaient libres de ses cheveux qu'elle avait remonté un chignon compliqué. De son côté, Noa portait le costume en soie noire que Duo avait expressément demandé : une tunique longue à col mao, ouverte sur les côtés jusqu'à la taille, sur un pantalon à pince. La tunique était brodée de motifs abstraits en fil d'argent, mettant en valeur ses courts cheveux de couleur identique et rappelant les différents bijoux de sa cavalière. Ils firent sensation en arrivant au palais du gouverneur, les hommes se retournant sur Rélena et les femmes regardant discrètement le magnifique jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

La soirée fut aussi agréable que les précédentes, le jeune homme laissant à sa compagne tout le côté diplomatique de l'événement, se contentant de placer quelques bons mots et de s'assurer que la jeune femme était toujours servie dès qu'elle le désirait.

Vers minuit, alors que les premiers invités partaient, Noa invita Rélena à l'accompagner dehors pour profiter du jardin à la française du palais. Une petite balade au clair de Terre au milieu des roses pour se détendre un peu avant de rentrer.

L'un comme l'autre était conscient, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs, que c'était leur dernier moment ensemble. Dès le lendemain, Noa rentrait avec Hilde et les gardes tandis que Relena continuerait sa visite diplomatique et ne rentrerait que le surlendemain à Sank.

En silence, ils déambulèrent tranquillement durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme brise la quiétude du moment :

- Vous avez été d'une compagnie plus qu'agréable.

Noa s'arrêta sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et il la regarda continuer à onduler tranquillement entre les rosiers.

Oui, lui aussi avait passé de délicieux moments en sa compagnie et il regrettait que cela prenne déjà fin. Et alors qu'il la regardait partir, pour la première fois de sa vie, le corps d'une femme éveilla le désir au creux de ses reins. L'espace d'une seconde, alors que les étoiles faisaient scintiller ses cheveux blonds, il l'imagina nue, juste parée de ses bijoux qui semblaient illuminer sa peau, lui la caressant doucement, elle soupirant sous ses mains.

Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna. Il avait encore ce regard intense, abrité de ses mèches argentées et elle eut l'impression qu'il la dévorait vive. Elle réprima le frisson de désir qui la menaçait, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois depuis qu'elle était en sa compagnie et lui parla :

- Ça ne va pas ?

Noa secoua la tête, se sortant brusquement de sa rêverie inutile, – était-il seulement capable de faire naître le plaisir dans le sein d'une femme ? - et il se redressa, lui adressant un sourire un peu idiot.

- Vous êtes l'une des plus belles femmes que je n'ai jamais vues.

Un sourire un peu hésitant se dessina sur les lèvres de Rélena alors qu'elle voyait le feu déserter les pupilles vert-gris.

- Vous êtes un vil flatteur, l'accusa-t-elle, essayant de se persuader qu'elle avait imaginé les prémices du désir qu'il semble y avoir entre eux.

Après tout, elle s'était renseignée auprès d'Hilde : Noa faisait partie des hôtes réservés aux hommes. Et elle n'avait rien d'un homme.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, peut-être un peu trop vite, peut-être que cela sonna un peu faux, mais le léger malaise qui planait au-dessus d'eux se dissipa et ils décidèrent de rentrer.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla de cet épisode troublant à Hilde qui les bombarda de questions dès qu'ils eurent passés la porte de leur chambre respective et Noa quitta L4 en compagnie d'Hilde et des deux gardes sans avoir revu Rélena.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plu!**

**A dans une semaine pour la suite!**

**Kisu**

**Noan  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oups... J'ai raté la date prévu!**

**Je suis désolée mais j'étais prise dans une partie de jeu de rôle vraiment excellente... D'ailleurs, vous aurez l'occasion de rencontrer mon perso dans cette fic, elle viendra faire un petit coucou ^^!  
**

**Veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses!**

**Un grand merci à caro06, kasu et JTFLAM à qui je n'ai pu répondre!  
**

**Toujours un grand merci à Dod!**

**Sur ce, **

**Bonne Lecture!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Encore une fois, Heero avait été mis de côté pendant plusieurs jours. Duo ne lui accordait que peu d'intérêt et pourtant, il portait son kimono. Jusque là, il avait attendu que le maître du Lagoon vienne à lui puisqu'il avait décidé qu'il serait sien mais il n'avait pas fait le moindre geste dans sa direction. Il était donc temps pour lui de faire les premiers pas. Après tout, c'était son travail de le séduire, il avait signé pour ça.

Le jour du retour de Noa, Duo avait convoqué les chefs de la milice qui patrouillait régulièrement dans les différents quartiers du Lagoon, réunion informelle, juste histoire de se tenir informé de l'état des lieux. Se trouvait donc au bar, tranquillement installé de part et d'autre de Duo, huit autres personnes dont deux femmes plutôt séduisantes.

Après sa prestation à la harpe que Duo appréciait quand il venait boire au milieu de sa clientèle, il vint le rejoindre, s'arrangeant pour que le kimono dévoile plus de peau qu'il ne l'aurait dû, observant avec délectation le désir naître dans les orbes violets.

Dès qu'il fut à sa portée, Duo l'attrapa par la hanche et le força à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, dévoilant au passage de ses mains les cuisses cuivrées. Aucune des personnes présentes ne fit de remarques et pour cause : le chef de la milice, Monkey D. Luffy avait d'assis entre ses jambes son second qui buvait du saké à la bouteille, trois katana négligemment rejetés sur le côté mais toujours à porter de main. La patronne de la guilde des voleurs et gardienne de la zone franche entre le Lagoon et le reste de la ville, Nami dit la chatte, roucoulait contre l'épaule de son second, une autre magnifique jeune femme dont les longs cheveux bruns contrastaient avec ceux roux, beaucoup plus courts de sa maîtresse. Sanji, celui qui surveillait le quartier où se situait le Hueco Mundo, draguait outrageusement une des serveuses sous le regard amusé des gardiens de la zone du port : un contremaître de bonne réputation, Franky et un dandy déchu, maître es escrime : Brooke.

À l'arrivée d'Heero, les affaires laissèrent place au divertissement et ce fut Quatre qui monta sur scène pour les envoûter de son violon.

Aux yeux du Japonais, aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air vraiment dangereux, sauf peut-être celui qui picolait sans vergogne mais dont le regard n'avait en aucune façon perdu de sa lucidité et qui continuait à jeter des petits coups d'œil aux alentours. Ses trois sabres, des katana qu'Heero reconnut comme des armes d'une extrême dangerosité pour qui savait les manier, ne faisait que confirmer sa première impression. Pourtant il se méfiait de chacune des personnes présentes. De ce qu'il en avait compris, ils étaient tous les yeux et les oreilles de Duo dans le Lagoon et, s'il avait bien appris une chose en trois semaines qu'il était ici, le maître ne faisait pas confiance au hasard.

Il se désintéressa vite des autres et posa sa tête au creux du cou de Duo. Un bref instant, il se laissa enivrer par l'odeur de sa peau qui laissa un agréable frisson parcourir son corps. Il essaya bien de se reprendre, de ne pas tomber dans le piège de la séduction mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait tellement l'impression d'être en sécurité dans ces bras-là, comme si rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver. Il finit par se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas oublier son but et le petit gémissement de douleur qui en résultat fit réagir Duo. Il le redressa et attrapa son menton.

- Tu saignes.

Il y avait un soupçon de reproche dans sa voix mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de venir lécher le filet de sang qui coulait sur sa lèvre. Heero retint sa respiration, attendant le baiser qui ne manquerait de suivre mais le violon s'arrêta brusquement.

Duo leva la tête et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Bien qu'un peu déçu, Heero se tourna et sur la scène, à genoux devant un Quatre rouge jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles se tenait Trowa.

La bouche de Duo se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Heero :

- Ça va devenir intéressant.

Au souffle sur sa peau, Heero frissonna, faisant ricaner Duo mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Trowa prenait la parole.

- Je sais que tu aurais préféré une ambiance plus intime mais je dois à Duo et l'Orchidée la possibilité de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Il sortit une petite boîte en velours rouge de la poche de sa veste. Les yeux de Quatre s'emplirent de larmes avant même que Trowa n'ait le temps de continuer. Celui-ci eut un doux sourire avant de reprendre :

- Quatre Raberba Winner acceptez-vous de m'épouser, moi, Trowa Barton ?

Les murmures de l'assistance se turent et elle retint son souffle.

Quatre tomba à genoux et se jeta dans les bras de Trowa en murmurant un oui qui se répercuta dans le silence ambiant.

Un instant, les spectateurs eurent un moment de flottement avant que l'un d'entre eux n'applaudisse. Ce fut alors un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui envahit alors le bar et il n'y eut qu'Heero pour regarder d'où venait le premier son. Noa se tenait légèrement en retrait, une épaule contre l'arche qui séparait le bar du restaurant, un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres. Heero fronça les sourcils, il y avait quelque chose d'abattu chez le numéro un des hôtes de l'Orchidée. Sa semaine dans l'espace s'était-elle mal passée ?

Doucement, pour ne pas briser le moment d'allégresse qui secouait le bar, Heero se dégagea des bras de Duo à qui il murmura un rapide « Je reviens ». Le maître du Lagoon le retint par le bras et le ramena brusquement vers lui. Ses lèvres furent prises d'assaut sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Heero resta un moment hébété, stupéfait par ce geste qu'il n'espérait plus ce soir non plus et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que Duo ne le repousse. Ils s'observèrent sans un mot, pris dans une bulle au milieu du brouhaha ambiant jusqu'à ce que les pupilles violettes ne se reposent sur la scène. Il fallut une demi-seconde à Heero pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et de se reprendre.

Une fois l'étonnement et la vague d'excitation passés, Heero se détourna, un peu mal à l'aise après les brutales émotions qui venait de le traverser et alla voir Noa. Il agissait sans arrière-pensée, s'inquiétant naturellement pour cet homme et de ce qu'il s'était produit dans les colonies. À l'instant, et contre toutes les règles qu'il s'était imposé avant de venir à Sank, il se conduisait en ami, et en ami qu'il était vraiment devenu. Noa avait été de ceux, comme Quatre ou Hilde, qui l'avaient accueilli ici à bras ouverts comme on retrouve un membre de la famille qui s'était perdu. Quand il arriva à hauteur de son compatriote, il murmura, les yeux rivés sur la scène où Trowa glissait une bague au doigt de Quatre :

- Ça c'est bien passé ?

Un soupir qui en disait long s'échappa de la gorge de Noa.

- C'était merveilleux.

Les sourcils d'Heero s'arquèrent, étonné du contraste entre ce qu'exprimait les yeux du nippon et ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Noa le remarqua et un rictus amusé étira ses lèvres.

- Rele… Je veux dire la présidente Peacecraft est d'une compagnie délicieuse. Nous avons vraiment passé un bon moment.

Heero plissa les yeux :

- Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Ce n'était pas une question. Le rictus de Noa se transforma en sourire désabusé.

- Non… C'était un rêvé éveillé et en rentrant, le réveil a été un peu rude.

Heero ne rajouta pas un mot, comprenant à mi-mot ce que Noa venait de dire. Il posa juste sa tête contre son épaule et ils regardèrent en silence un de leurs amis vivre son plus beau rêve.

L'amante de la maîtresse de la guilde des voleurs donna un léger coup de coude dans le bras de Duo.

- Il est mignon, le nouveau.

Il se tourna vers elle :

- Bas les pattes, Robin, il est à moi.

Elle sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y toucher mais…

Le sabreur, toujours sa bouteille de saké à la main, intervint :

- Il est dangereux ce petit, Duane… Tu devrais faire gaffe.

Duo grogna à l'entente de son prénom que seul ce type utilisait encore et se tourna vers lui :

- Tu me prends pour qui, Roronoa ?

L'homme eut un rictus amusé.

- Ça va, je disais ça pour toi… Tu sembles… attiré par lui.

- Je dirais même amoureux mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'est réciproque.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Luffy. Il avait toujours son sourire stupide collé à ses lèvres et pourtant ses yeux noirs, rivés à la scène, étaient mortellement sérieux. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait attendre, Duo ne dit rien et les autres n'attendaient aucune réplique du boss. Quand Luffy décidait d'être sérieux, il avait souvent, beaucoup trop souvent raison. Ace, son demi-frère, à la tête du trafic d'armes du Lagoon, et bien qu'il soit plus intelligent que son cadet, faisait systématiquement attention à son avis. Luffy ne réfléchissait pas, il marchait à l'instinct et son instinct ne l'avait jusque là jamais trompé. Luffy, le maître des rats du Lagoon, dont les représentants étaient tous présents, se désintéressa alors de la discussion et se leva, allant à la rencontre de Quatre qui descendait de scène avec Trowa et le serra contre lui en le félicitant. Les autres suivirent, oubliant déjà ce qu'il venait de dire, tellement ils étaient habitués par ce genre d'intervention, sauf Duo dont le regard se tourna vers Heero qui s'approchait de lui. Dès qu'il fut derrière lui, celui-ci glissa ses bras autour de son cou.

- On dirait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre la présidente et Noa.

Duo se raidit. Sans répondre, il ôta les bras du Japonais de ses épaules et se leva.

- Allons féliciter les futurs mariés.

Heero resta un instant sans bouger, surpris du changement de comportement de Duo. Robin, que le maître du Lagoon avait repoussé un peu plus tôt et qui était restée assise en attendant que les autres s'écartent un peu de Quatre avant d'aller le féliciter, se leva à son tour et se mit au côté du Japonais.

- Tu devrais oublier la raison pour laquelle tu es venu te perdre ici.

D'un mouvement brusque, Heero se tourna vers elle, la colère brillait dans ses yeux. Il allait répliquer quand elle ouvrit la bouche à nouveau.

- Nous sommes une grande famille et tu pourrais y trouver une place si tu le voulais. Mais essaies seulement de faire du mal à Duo et tu nous auras tous pour ennemis.

Elle lui fit alors un doux sourire et s'en alla vers les autres. Il les observa alors, tous autour de Duo, comme des amis de longues dates et non comme un maître et ses sous-fifres. Noa aussi s'était mêlé à eux, toute trace de mélancolie avait déserté ses traits. Hilde, Wufei et Sally avaient fini par rappliquer aussi, certainement prévenu par un serveur. Les autres hôtes le féliciteraient plus tard, certains clients certainement aussi mais à l'instant, Heero se sentit à part, se rappelant brusquement qu'il n'était pas à sa place et que malgré les belles paroles des uns et des autres, il ne ferait jamais partie de cette famille parce que cette famille, il avait décidé de la détruire.

Duo se tourna alors vers lui, l'incitant d'un regard à les rejoindre. Heero baissa la tête et quand il la releva, toute trace d'hésitation avait disparu de son regard et un élégant sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Restée seule sur L4, Relena buvait une tasse de thé sur la terrasse de sa suite, contemplant sans vraiment les voir, les étoiles et la Terre. Son esprit était entièrement tourné vers le Lagoon et tout particulièrement Noa. Cet homme était tellement différent de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait. Il était beau, charmeur sans être lourd, il avait de l'humour, de l'esprit, une culture édifiante et il était gay. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance : son premier amour, un adolescent survolté et brillant qui avait défié son père pour lui sauver la vie – Duo évidemment – l'était aussi.

Elle fit tourner sa tasse entre ses mains en soupirant. Comme toujours, elle n'avait pas de chance avec les hommes.

Après l'annonce tonitruante de Duo : les fiançailles se dérouleraient ce week-end même à l'Orchidée, les invités partirent les uns après les autres, après une dernière accolade à Quatre et une poignée de main à Trowa. Restèrent avec les futurs mariés, Noa, Hilde, Duo et Heero. Quand Trowa et Quatre se furent retirés aussi, impatients de fêter dans l'intimité leur tout nouveau statut, Noa et Hilde souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à leur boss et s'éclipsèrent. Heero allait se retirer à son tour quand Duo lui attrapa la main et le traîna à sa suite. Le Japonais essaya bien d'arracher un mot au maître du Lagoon mais il ne lâcha pas un mot avant d'avoir passé la porte de son appartement et de l'avoir jeté sur son lit.

- Prépares-toi, cette nuit, tu seras à moi.

Puis il sortit, laissant un Heero hébété sur les draps, encore sous le choc de ce énième changement brutal de comportement de son patron durant cette soirée. En entendant le bruit de la douche, Heero réagit enfin. Il se foutait de la raison d'un tel changement, il tenait là sa chance.

Il se leva d'un bond et s'agenouilla à côté du lit, repoussant négligemment les pans du kimono pour ne pas être entravé dans ses mouvements. Il fouilla dessous et sortit le petit sac avec lequel il était venu jusqu'à Sank. Sans hésiter, il plongea la main dedans et en sortit un petit poignard long d'une dizaine de centimètres et effilé comme un stylet. Il fit jouer la lame, fasciné par les reflets de la lune sur le tranchant puis le glissa sous son oreiller. Satisfait, il se prépara comme Duo le lui avait demandé. Il se doucha aussi et réajusta son kimono.

Quand le maître du Lagoon rentra dans la pièce, ses longs cheveux libres et encore humides et le torse nu, Heero l'attendait, alangui sur le lit.

Un sourire carnassier étira les coins de sa bouche et le désir assombrit son regard. Il avait attendu trois semaines qu'Heero se décide et il en avait plus qu'assez. Puisqu'il ne venait pas à lui, c'était lui qui déclencherait les hostilités. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de préliminaires. Dès que son jean fut au sol, il grimpa sur le lit et ne s'arrêta qu'au-dessus du corps abandonné d'Heero.

Devant le regard sombre du Japonais, il eut une petite pensée pour Luffy : peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être le charme avait-il déjà opéré sur eux et qu'il était trop tard pour jouer. Il sentait le corps d'Heero se tendre vers lui et il ne le touchait pas encore.

Une seconde, ils s'observèrent, conscients de cette bulle qui les avait déjà enveloppés plus tôt dans la soirée et cette fois encore, ce fut Duo qui la brisa. Son regard dériva vers le obi qu'il ouvrit par des gestes secs et précis et il écarta les pans du kimono. Enfin, le Japonais se tenait nu devant lui. Il ignorait s'il essaierait de le tuer cette nuit et ne pas savoir amplifiait son excitation. Et laissant cours au désir qu'il retenait depuis que son regard s'était posé sur le Japonais, il fondit sur lui, prêt à le dévorer.

Depuis son arrivée, Heero s'était ingénié à ignorer les appels de son corps dès qu'il se trouvait en présence de Duo et là, de le voir nu et désireux de le posséder, sa volonté vola en éclats.

La chair avait repris ses droits et en quelques minutes, comblé par les baisers et les caresses de Duo, il avait commencé à supplier pour plus.

Et il l'obtint. Duo entra en lui d'un rude coup de rein, le faisait crier de douleur et de plaisir mêlés, s'arquant vers son maître. Il oublia sa vengeance et son poignard au milieu des cris, des soupirs et des grondements de plaisir. Leurs corps ondulèrent ensemble, au rythme des coups de reins de Duo. Leurs mains se perdirent sur les corps, dans les draps et finalement, une des mains d'Heero passa sous son oreiller où ses doigts rencontrèrent le métal glacial de son poignard. Et alors que son corps se tordait sous le plaisir intense que lui infligeait Duo, il tira le poignard de sa cachette et frappa, les yeux fermés. Sa lame ne rencontra jamais le torse de son partenaire et sa main était bloquée par une main de fer. Il ouvrit les yeux et le sourire qu'afficha Duo le terrifia.

Le maître du Lagoon plaqua la main meurtrière contre le matelas et d'un coup de hanche plus brutal que les autres, il jouit, entraînant Heero avec lui. Sans relâcher la pression sur le poignet du Japonais, il s'écroula sur lui, haletant sourdement et prit le temps de se remettre de l'orgasme dévastateur qu'il venait de subir.

Quand il se redressa et se retira du corps d'Heero, il prit le poignard de sa main et s'assit entre ses cuisses entrouvertes, jouant négligemment avec la lame.

- Ça fait longtemps que personne n'a osé me défier ouvertement. Depuis mon père, pour être exact.

Heero ne dit rien, planant à cause de la vague de plaisir qui l'avait submergée, et paniquant littéralement devant le maître du Lagoon.

Pourtant celui-ci lui tendit la lame, manche en avant. La main tremblante, Heero la reprit et la serra contre lui, comme si cette arme ridicule pouvait le protéger contre Shinigami.

- Je sais qui tu es, d'où tu viens et pourquoi tu es là. Je me demandais quand tu tenterais ta chance.

Une colère sourde envahit Heero, chassant la peur.

- Comment ça vous saviez ? Il se redressa pour lui faire face. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi toute cette mascarade ? hurla-t-il en désignant le kimono qui gisait à présent sur le côté du lit.

- Parce que tu me plais.

Les yeux d'Heero s'arrondirent de surprise. Face au silence stupéfait du Japonais, Duo éclata de rire puis il se pencha sur lui et murmura tout près de sa bouche :

- Je te propose un jeu : deux mois pour réaliser ta vengeance. Si tu y arrives, tu seras libre, je laisserais des instructions dans ce sens. Si tu échoues, tu seras à moi, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… Évidemment tu as le choix des armes.

- Vous plaisantez ?

Le regard de Duo redevint sérieux :

- Non.

De ses mains, il prit son visage en coupe et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il se leva, ramassa son pantalon et sortit de la chambre. Heero se laissa retomber sur le matelas. La lame glissa au sol alors que ses doigts venaient se poser sur ses lèvres.

Toute la nuit, il pensa à la proposition de Duo et, en s'endormant au petit matin, il avait pris sa décision : si Duo voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer.

Le lendemain, dès l'aube, une effervescence intense avait pris l'Orchidée d'assaut. On courrait en tous sens, appelant les fleuristes, les décorateurs, Watanuki hurlant sur ses fournisseurs pour avoir tel ou tel produit importé directement d'Afrique et ceux dans un délai impossible. Les magasins n'étaient pas ouverts qu'Hilde et Sally avaient déjà embarqué le pauvre Quatre qui avait à peine dormi pour aller faire les magasins et lui trouver LA tenue pour ses fiançailles : effectivement, Duo, la veille, avait annoncé dans quatre jours la soirée des fiançailles.

_A suivre_...

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous captive toujours!**

**Sur ce à Mardi prochain!**

**Kisu**

**Noan  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pas mes personnages, sauf Noa...**

**Bla bla bla...**

**Je remercie aussi JTFLAM, blye, lotte et kasu pour leurs commentaires.**

**Un gros bisou à Dod pour sa correction!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 :**

Le vendredi, Noa entra sans être invité dans le bureau de Duo, visiblement un peu affolé. Il s'inclina sèchement devant son patron avant d'annoncer la raison de sa venue :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mes clients, Duo-sama ? Wufei-san m'a dit que c'était sur votre ordre !

Bien qu'il s'attende à ce genre d'éclat, la colère sur le visage de Noa était quelque chose de rare et d'un peu étonnant. Il s'écarta de la fenêtre d'où il contemplait la ville :

- Si tu avais lu le contrat, tu saurais que je n'y suis pour rien, je ne fais que protéger les intérêts d'un client.

Il eut un sourire en voyant les yeux de Noa s'écarquiller de surprise.

- Vous voulez dire que je suis toujours lié à Relena-sama ?

- Oui.

- Mais ce n'était que pour une semaine ! Je pensais…

Duo le coupa :

- Il n'existe pas de contrat d'exclusivité limité. Elle devait le rompre dès que vous rentriez.

- Elle ne l'a pas fait, c'est ça ?

La note d'espoir dans la voix de l'Asiatique chatouilla les oreilles de Duo.

- C'est ça… Mais tu peux le faire si tu le souhaites.

- Je…

Un sourire satisfait étira lentement les lèvres de Duo alors que Noa hésitait.

- Je… Non. C'est elle qui a demandé ce contrat. Puis, il ajouta précipitamment, comme pour justifier sa position, elle paye mieux que quiconque.

- C'est ça. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu es toujours sous contrat avec Relena.

- Bien.

Noa le salua et sortit. À peine eut-il fermé la porte que Duo éclata de rire. Ce contrat avait eu des conséquences inattendues mais bienvenues. Noa avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour lui et Relena avait besoin d'un homme qui puisse la soutenir dans sa vie politique sans pour autant vouloir une part du gâteau. S'il avait su, il les aurait présentés depuis bien longtemps.

Des hurlements inhumains passaient la porte fermée de la cuisine et personne n'osait y entrer. Domeki, le second, avait été viré de la cuisine une demi-heure plus tôt et en désespoir de cause, il demanda à un commis d'aller chercher Wufei.

Loin d'être aussi calme qu'à son habitude, le Chinois déboula dans le couloir en gueulant :

- Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que vous foutez TOUS à attendre devant la porte ?

Tout le monde se tassa derrière le second sans un mot, tremblant littéralement de peur devant la colère du gérant. Domeki soupira et avança son imposante stature vers Wufei qui lui arrivait tout juste à la poitrine.

- Kimihiro-kun et Sanji-san ne sont pas d'accord sur la recette du couscous.

Le calme de Domeki était contagieux et Wufei soupira lourdement.

- J'aurais dû me douter que ces deux-là finiraient par s'entre-tuer. J'appelle Luffy avant que ça dégénère.

- Pourquoi pas Jeagerjaques-san ?

- Il n'a aucun contrôle sur son chef mais ça lui va, il est trop bon pour qu'il le laisse partir. Luffy est le seul à avoir de l'ascendant sur lui.

Domeki acquiesça et Wufei se décala un peu pour pouvoir appeler. Luffy répondit tout de suite et à peine eut-il raccroché qu'un téléphone sonna dans la cuisine. Aussitôt les cris cessèrent et la porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Sanji sortit avec deux plats et Watanuki le suivit.

- Bien, allons demandez à Duo-sama celui qu'il préfère.

Les deux cuisiniers passèrent devant suivi par Domeki qui renvoya tout le monde en cuisine avant de sortir. Les commis s'exécutèrent en râlant un peu et Wufei soupira de soulagement. Et ce n'était que la première crise de la journée…

De son côté, Sally gérait la décoration d'une main de maître. Elle était au bar où se déroulerait la soirée avec une amie, Lucrezia Noin, fleuriste de son état. En juste trois jours, elles avaient réussi à accorder les goûts de Trowa, plutôt sobres, avec ceux de Quatre, beaucoup plus exotiques. Il y avait donc une atmosphère ensorcelante et feutrée qui, doucement, remplaçait l'habituel chic et sensuel de la pièce, fermée à la clientèle pour l'occasion. Elles en étaient donc aux derniers ajustements, plutôt fières d'elles tandis que sur la scène, Heero répétait un nouveau numéro.

Pour les fiançailles, il avait décrété qu'une démonstration de ses autres talents serait un bon cadeau. L'idée lui était venue lors de la soirée où les fiançailles avaient été annoncées. En voyant l'homme aux trois sabres, il s'était souvenu avoir appris le maniement du katana. Un des amants de sa mère avait pris le temps de le lui apprendre, tant il avait eu pitié de lui. Ça ne lui avait jamais servi jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il évoluait sur scène, un wakisashi dans chaque main – il était trop petit pour utiliser des katana –, au rythme d'une lente mélopée jouée à la cithare, un des instruments préférés de Quatre. Ses gestes étaient lents et précis et sa danse, sensuelle et mortelle. Les quelques serveurs retenus pour travailler lors de la soirée et qui préparaient leurs stocks et la carte des boissons, se laissaient régulièrement distraire de leur travail par la grâce qui émanait de lui.

Seule à son bureau, signant différents papiers que son secrétaire lui avait demandé expressément de lire et de ratifier dès qu'elle était revenue des colonies, Relena n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. De dépit, elle posa son stylo et tourna son siège vers la grande baie vitrée derrière elle. Son regard se perdit sur la ville et son esprit courut le long des ruelles pour finir dans le Lagoon, devant un immeuble flambant neuf : l'Orchidée. Elle n'y avait jamais été mais Duo lui avait montré des photos et elle connaissait bien malgré elle le Lagoon. Son imagination s'emballa. La porte de l'Orchidée s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme et quand son regard vert-gris croisa le sien, elle frissonna. Il avança vers elle, une légère brise soufflait ses longues mèches, cachant et dévoilant son regard, et quand il fut près d'elle, il sourit en prenant ses mains. Il murmura quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas et au moment où il se pencha sur elle, un bruit sec la fit sursauter, l'arrachant à son rêve éveillé. Elle soupira lourdement et invita l'intrus à entrer. Un serviteur muni d'un plateau entra et vint jusqu'à elle en silence

- Une invitation, Madame.

- Merci, Light.

Dès qu'elle eut pris l'enveloppe, il cala le plateau sous son bras et s'inclina.

- Madame.

Et prit congé.

Rélena fit tourner l'enveloppe un moment entre ses doigts avant de l'ouvrir.

Un petit carton blanc bordé d'or y était accompagné d'un billet. Elle sortit tout d'abord le carton : c'était une invitation à l'Orchidée pour les fiançailles de Trowa Barton, célèbre sculpteur qu'elle connaissait de réputation et un certain Quatre Raberba Winner dont elle ne savait rien. Certes, il lui semblait bien déjà avoir entendu ce nom quelque part, peut-être Duo avait-il parlé de lui ou même Noa. Enfin, il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle elle serait invitée. Elle le posa sur la table et prit le mot qui l'accompagnait. Un mot de Duo.

« _Bonjour Princesse,_

_Je sais que je t'envoie cette invitation pour rien, que tu ne peux pas te permettre de venir dans le Lagoon comme ça mais ce sont les fiançailles de deux de mes meilleurs amis et je voulais partager cette joie avec toi. _

_Quoi que tu en dises, ma belle, tu fais aussi partie de l'histoire du Lagoon, et tu as ta place dans chaque événement qui s'y déroule._

_Je t'aime Princesse,_

_D. U. Maxwell_ »

Elle sourit en repliant le mot. Duo savait toujours quoi dire ou écrire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et là, cette invitation tombait à point nommée. Elle lui donnait une raison pour revoir Noa sans avoir l'air d'être un de ces vieux pervers qui payent pour obtenir quelqu'un. Elle reprit alors son stylo et griffonna un mot à l'arrière de l'invitation avant de la glisser à nouveau dans l'enveloppe. Ensuite, elle rappela le serviteur qui lui avait amené le courrier et lui commanda de le faire porter à l'Orchidée. S'il fut choqué, il n'en montra rien et il assura à la présidente que ce serait fait dans l'heure.

Toute mélancolie avait disparu de son regard et elle se prit à rêvasser de nouveau.

Heero n'était pas le seul à suer pour cette soirée. Derrière la scène, il y avait plusieurs pièces où les jeunes gens qui assuraient le spectacle pouvaient s'entraîner sans être dérangés. Quatre s'était enfermé dans une de ses salles avec son ancien professeur de danse afin d'offrir à Trowa, à Duo et aux autres sa plus belle danse. Yoruichi-san était une ancienne danseuse professionnelle qui avait fait le tour du monde. Son art mêlait danse orientale, modern-jazz et la base des arts martiaux qu'elle avait appris plus jeune dans le dojo familial. Quand Quatre était arrivé à l'Orchidée, Duo avait fait appel à elle pour lui enseigner son art et malgré qu'elle soit dure et stricte, le jeune Arabe l'avait immédiatement adoptée. Elle lui avait tout appris, y compris ces fameuses danses orientales qu'il avait apprises plus jeune si on écoutait Duo parler de lui.

C'était donc avec un plaisir et une joie non feinte qu'il s'entraînait sans relâche depuis deux jours.

Les dernières heures avant le début de la soirée passèrent à une vitesse folle. Ça allait et venait dans tous les sens et dans tous les étages. Chacun se préparait pour être au top, autant pour satisfaire les exigences de Duo que pour offrir à Quatre, leur ami à tous, une soirée mémorable.

Noa et Hilde avaient écopé de la lourde tâche de l'habillement du personnel. Depuis le matin, ils vérifiaient et revérifiaient chaque pli de vêtement, chaque chemise immaculée, chaque pan de kimono.

Sally faisait un dernier tour de salle, s'assurant que chaque vase avait assez d'eau, que chaque table avait le bon nombre de couverts et qu'ils étaient parfaitement bien posés. Elle vérifiait les noms devant chaque verre pour être sûre que le plan de table serait respecté, tout en fouillant dans ses souvenirs pour être certaine qu'il n'y aurait pas de mésentente entre les convives. Par exemple, Kuchiki Byakuya, un grand nom de l'art et ami de Trowa était à l'opposé de Grimmjow, le gérant du Hueco Mundo. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, il avait fallu les séparer. Effectivement, Grimmjow avait décrété que ce 'snobinard' avait regardé d'un peu trop près 'son' Ichigo et qu'il méritait, pour le coup, de se faire refaire le portrait. Il en allait de même pour les gardes du corps qui assureraient la sécurité des convives. Naruto et Sasuke s'occuperaient du bar alors que Natsu et Grey s'occuperaient du reste et ils ne devaient pas se croiser sous peine de déclencher un pari stupide ou un rapport de force idiot. À cause d'une de leurs bêtises, trois ans plus tôt, il avait fallu refaire la décoration du bar. Il s'en était fallu de peu que Duo les écartèle. Ils ne devaient d'être en vie qu'à l'incroyable don de persuasion d'Erza, un autre garde, qui avait grandi avec Natsu et Grey.

En jetant un coup d'œil à la table principale, un nom lui sauta aux yeux et elle resta, un instant, interdite. Elle s'approcha, lut avec attention le nom comme si elle n'y croyait pas et pourtant il n'y avait pas d'erreur : le nom de Relena Peacecraft se détachait en lettres d'or sur le petit bout de carton blanc. La présidente serait là et elle ne s'en cacherait pas.

Sally eut un doux sourire au souvenir de la jeune femme. Elle était toute jeune quand Delano avait kidnappé Relena mais elle s'en souvenait. Elle accompagnait son père pour la soigner et s'en occuper et Relena avait toujours été d'une gentillesse incroyable avec elle. Aussi quand Duo lui avait demandé de l'aider à la faire fuir, elle s'était débrouillée pour l'aider. Elle avait réussi à chaparder les clés de son père et à en faire faire un double. Ça avait sauvé la jeune fille et Duo s'était assuré ses services à elle. À l'époque, elle avait vu en lui un héros et rien jusqu'à présent n'avait démenti ce sentiment. Duo n'était pas parfait mais grâce à lui, le Lagoon, cet endroit où elle avait grandi la peur au ventre était devenu un lieu où l'on pouvait vivre sans craindre de se faire égorger à tous les coins de rue, enfin… au moins pour ceux du cru. Elle était donc heureuse, même très heureuse, de revoir la jeune femme après tant d'années.

Les premiers invités arrivèrent vers 19 heures. Ce fut maître Kuchiki Byakuya et sa jeune sœur, Rukia qui passèrent les portes de l'Orchidée en premier. Trowa accueillit son ami avec joie bien que l'un autant que l'autre ne l'exprime que peu. La jeune femme, elle, fut bien plus volubile et sauta au cou du sculpteur, lui demanda avec emphase où était l'heureux élu.

Trowa sourit :

- Il se prépare. Son numéro ouvre les festivités.

Il les entraîna alors vers Sally qui les guida vers le bar où l'apéritif serait servi dès que tout le monde serait là.

Suivi le prince de Suna et son escorte, Luffy et sa bande puis Treize et Zechs, les lieutenants de Duo arrivèrent aussi les uns après les autres et lorsque Relena arriva, au grand étonnement de Duo qui ne s'attendait pas à la voir, les festivités furent ouvertes.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_**Voilà!**

**C'est le dernier chapitre avant l'action!**

**Enfin!**


	12. note importante

**Note très importante !**

**J'arrête les fanfictions.**

**Je sais, vous m'en voudrez certainement de vous faire cette fausse joie **

**mais**

**j'ai d'autres projets**

**et**

**je n'aurais plus le temps de m'y consacrer.**

**Déjà,**

**vous avez constaté que je m'étais énormément de temps à updater mes fics en cours**

**et depuis l'année dernière c'est encore plus difficile.**

**J'ai l'intention d'avoir un autre enfant,**

**j'ai mes études que je viens de recommencer**

**et,**

**surtout,**

**j'ai décidé de me consacrer à l'écriture de romans.**

**Cela fait deux ans déjà que l'idée me trotte dans la tête**

**et **

**suite à la lecture du « Trône de Fer »,**

**une idée de fic m'est venue.**

**L'histoire s'est entièrement créée dans mon esprit**

**mais**

**l'auteur déteste les fanfics.**

**Mon homme m'a alors proposé de l'adapter au monde qu'il a lui-même créé.**

**J'y ai bien réfléchi,**

**et,**

**bien que cela me déchire le coeur en deux,**

**j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion**

**qu'il était temps de passer dans la cour des grands ^^ !**

**Cela fait bizarre de dire ça à 29 ans**

**mais voilà,**

**j'ai toujours voulu écrire des romans,**

**et je me sens enfin prête.**

**Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont soutenues jusque là **

**et, qui,**

**j'espère,**

**ne m'en voudront pas trop !**

**Cela dit,**

**je finirais**

**« Moto ni Modosu : Turn Back. »**

**Évidemment,**

**les chapitres viendront au compte goutte **

**mais vous avez l'habitude déjà ^^ !**

**Encore désolée de vous faire une fausse joie,**

**Noan.**


End file.
